Johnny Test versus Dexter's Laboratory
by Neoraichu
Summary: The evil genius Mandark plans to set Johnny Test and his genius sisters against his arch-rival, Dexter Boy Genius !
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

In the dark, gloomy, and overall creepy lab of Mandark, Evil Genius, Mandark plots yet another scheme to destroy Dexter, Boy Genius. He is scanning news articles on his giant computer screen, searching for ideas.

"'Susan and Mary Test renew free College Scholarship at Mega Institute of Technology', 'Susan and Mary Test invent Invisibility Cloak', 'Susan and Mary Test invent the Turbo Action Backpack", he muttered, "Perhaps these Test girls can be used as my pawns against my arch-rival, Dexter, Boy Genius. Ah-haha-HAHA-haha! Ah-haha-HAHA-haha! Ah-haha-HAHA-haha! Ah-haha-HAHA-haha!"

Mandark types feverishly into his computer.

...

Dad (Hugh) takes the mail from the mail box, looking over the letters as he stands there. "Bill," he mutters, "bill, bill, credit card offer, credit card offer, car insurance card offer, car insurance card offer, you're a winner... wait... I'm a WINNER?" He tears open the letter and begins to read. "Congratulations, mutter mutter win mutter all expense paid vacation mutter mutter expensive hotel mutter mutter 1 full week mutter mutter free food mutter mutter all immediate family members included mutter mutter." He runs to the house yelling, "HONEY! We won a FREE VACATION!"

...

The Test station wagon, fully loaded with suitcases and trunks both inside and strapped to the top, drives down an unnamed highway. Hugh and Lila sit in front, Susan and Mary in the second row of seats, and Johnny and Dukey stuck in the back with the luggage. Johnny amuses himself by playing Tiny-Mon, but Dukey is bored because he has to act like a normal not-talking dog.

"Where are we going?" asked Johnny.

"The Hotel Schmooze," said Dad.

"You'll take us anywhere as long as it's free, won't you?"

"Darn straight, Johnny."

"Your Father is fiscally responsible," said Lila (Mom).

"That's one way to put it," muttered Johnny.

"It's lucky we sneaked the portable lab in the luggage," whispered Mary to Susan.

"What was that?" asked Dad.

"She said, 'We're lucky to have this trip. It's a privilege.'" offered Susan.

"See," said Dad, "Your sisters are grateful for what we give them. Why can't you be grateful?"

"Of course I'm grateful," said Johnny defensively, "but why do we have to spend days driving thousands of miles when we could have just booked a flight?"

"Because flights cost a lot of money, Johnny. MONEY!"

"And all of the gas we're using, the wear and tear you're putting on the car doesn't? The cost of feeding us along the way? The cost of pumping coffee into you and Mom so we don't stop and stay in a Hotel overnight?"

"You know, I didn't think of that."

"Uh-huh."

"I hate it when Johnny's right."

...

KA-BOOM!

"Dee-Dee!" yelled Dexter, "Get out of my laboratory!" He ran frantically back and forth in his tiny white lab coat with his purple rubber gloves on.

Dee-Dee, in her pink tutu, danced around the lab, going from panel to panel until she found a really big RED button. "Ooo," she said, "what does THIS button do?" push click.

"NO!"

KA-BOOM!

"DEE-DEE!"

...

"Ah-haha-HAHA-haha!" laughed Mandark, "My dark designs are in motion! It was child's play to prey upon the cheap nature of Hugh Test by luring them in with an all expenses paid free vacation! Now, to get the Test sisters and Dexter to battle each other! All I have to do is create a misunderstanding between them!"

He looked over his evil lab with it's evil machines and evil tools.

"This will be so easy for an Evil Genius like me! Ah-haha-HAHA-haha!"

...

Johnny looked up from the Tiny-Mon game. "Cool," he said, "there's a helicopter gunship flying along the highway. It says 'DEXTER' along the side. I wonder what that means?"

"I'll just use the wireless internet to look it up," said Susan. After a few seconds, she said "It's either a boy genius or a television show about a blood-splatter scientist who kills bad guys, cuts them to pieces in a surgical sterile environment, and disposes of the remains without leaving a clue."

"Who writes crap like that?" wondered Mary.

"I don't know," said Johnny, "but that copter is FIRING MISSILES AT US!"

Hugh screams as the road around them starts exploding. The car jerks back and forth wildly as he tries to avoid the craters forming in the road in front of them.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" yelled Mary.

"I have no idea!" yelled Susan.

"I'd never thought I'd have to use this," she replied as she flipped open her watch and punched a few tiny buttons.

From a trunk on top of the car, a missile battery larger than the entire station wagon itself unfolds and fires a volley of missiles back at the copter. The air around the copter is filled with explosions.

"Missiles?" yelled Lila, "Why do we have missiles?"

The copter, smoking in a few places, breaks off the attack and runs.

"It's running!" yelled Johnny.

"Just let it go!" yelled Susan.

"Honey!" yelled Hugh, "We have a flat tire! I hope we make it to the side of the road without crashing!"

The car skids and careens to the side of the road, where it stops. Everyone gets out.

"Girls!" shouted Hugh, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Johnny holds his arm up and punches a button on his watch with his other hand. Blue gas sprays Mom and Dad in the face.

"Duh, we forget stuff," they said together before collapsing. Johnny catches his Mom before she hits the ground, but Dad... not so much.

"I see you still have the wrist mister that Mr. Black and Mr. White gave you?"

"Darn straight. Now ditch the missile battery."

"Done."

The Missile Battery folds back into the trunk.

"Oh," moaned Hugh, "what happened."

"It was horrible, Dad," said Johnny, "We blew a tire on that crappy stretch of highway and almost crashed. You and Mom were so shaken that you both fainted as soon as you got out of the car. Are you all right?"

"Yes," moaned Lila, "I'm feeling better now."

"Johnny, help me replace the tire, would you?"

"Sure Dad, no problem."

"You're such a good boy when you try."

"Hey, I have a reputation to maintain here, so don't spread it around."

Everyone else laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 2

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Dexter and Dee-Dee arrived at school, just getting off the bus. After Dexter and Dee-Dee start walking into school, 4 white flowery robots erupt from the ground all around Dexter.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Dexter loudly.

"Beep! We send greeting from Susan and Mary Test! Now DIE!" said a robot in a metallic sounding monotone. Large number of guns and lasers popped out of the robots, all aimed at Dexter.

Dexter rolled onto the grass, and pulled the ripcord on his backpack. This activated his machine, causing the backpack to unfold and surround him, becoming the Dodge Ball Battle Exoskeleton Mark III.

"AAAaaaHHHhhh!" shouted Dexter as he fired flaming dodge balls at the two closest robots. They take multiple hits and explode, causing Dee-Dee to say "OOOooo, pretty! I wanna play too!"

She did a pretty pirouette and leaped onto the closest robot's head, standing on its head on one tip-toe. From there, she leaped to the head of the second robot, spin spin spin, leaped back towards the first robot. The two robots turn on each other and fire, destroying each other to leave Dee-Dee to land on the ground past the first robot.

"Awww," she whined, "The toys are broken already."

"How dare this Susan and Mary Test challenge the mental might of Dexter, Boy Genius! This attack shall not go unpunished!"

"Come on, Dex. We don't want to be late for first class." She turned and started dancing her way to the school entrance. He collapses the Exoskeleton back into the backpack and follows behind her, scrambling to follow on his tiny little legs.

...

The Test station wagon pulls up in front of Hotel Schmooze, where the doorman summons a couple of bell hops to help the Tests unload their baggage.

He approaches the parents, saying, "Welcome to Hotel Schmooze, Mister and Mistress Test. We have been expecting you."

"Woo-hoo," shouted Hugh, "I love free service!"

Lila just throws one of her 'you have to be nuts' looks at Hugh, but says nothing.

"Come on, kids!" shouted Hugh, "We don't want to miss the complimentary lunch buffet! I love free lunch!"

Lila just rolls her eyes, but says nothing. The Test family moves towards the entrance as the bell hops gawk at all of the baggage that they're expected to haul in.

Mary leans over to Johnny, Dukey, and Susan, and says, "Once we're settled in, we can find out who this Dexter guy really is, and why he attacked us for no reason."

"No one attacks the Test family with immunity," said Susan.

They all nod.

...

"I must be more careful," said Mandark as he gazed at the giant monitor which replayed the attack on Dexter over and over, "my robots almost hurt my sweet DEEEEEE-DEEEEEE..." 'heart heart heart heart heart heart heart'

...

Bling-Bling Boy stood at the door to the Test house, repeatedly knocking on the door. Out on the street is parked his gold plated, diamond studded VTOL jet. He paused as he said, "What's going on? Where's Johnny? Where's Susan?"

"They're on a fancy trip to Hotel Schmooze," shouted Gil from somewhere off screen.

"Really? She went somewhere without informing me? This is intolerable!" ranted Bling-Bling Boy, "I must find out where this Hotel Schmooze is, and get there as fast as I can! Poor poor Susan must be suffering horribly without me!"

Bling-Bling Boy runs back to the VTOL.

...

Johnny and Dukey stand out in front of the Hotel.

"Johnny?" asked Dukey, "Why are we out here? What are we doing? Where are we going?"

"To find an arcade," replied Johnny, "I have quarters burning holes in my pockets."

"The Hotel had an arcade."

"A super LAME arcade. The best thing they had was Spackman 3-D, and that's what? A bazillion years old?"

"It's 10 years old."

"10 years, a bazillion years, what's the difference? It's still BORING."

"Well, a guess we can't get into too much trouble in a city where we have no enemies," mused Dukey.

"Right," piped Johnny, "positive thinking, my fuzzy buddy."

...

Dexter looks at the computer screen while Dee-Dee looks over his shoulder. On the screen are pictures of Susan, Mary, Johnny, Lila and Hugh with little explanatory text passages under each.

"So, these Test girls have moved to the Hotel Schmooze on the outskirts of the City under a pretense of taking a free vacation. That must be how they plan to cover up their attack on me, Dexter, Boy Genius."

Dee-Dee cracked a huge smile and her eyes grew large as she said, "Ooo, the flame-haired boy is cute."

"I did not ask for your opinion, Dee-Dee."

Dexter continued to read.

"I can not comprehend their motives for attacking me. They only have a history of fighting against some billionaire punk kid who calls himself Bling-Bling Boy, and of course he is a mere shadow of the genius of Dexter, Boy Genius."

Dee-Dee continues to stare at Johnny's picture. "What about Johnny?"

"There is nothing of note about Johnny, although I do keep getting confusing references to someone called 'Johnny X'. They do not seem to be related, but they both live in Porkbelly City, as does the rest of the Test family."

"You could ask them why they attacked."

"Do not be stupid, Dee-Dee... I know, I can go to the Hotel Schmooze and inquire between geniuses as to the motivations for their unwarranted attack upon me."

"Right."

"I will need to fabricate an excuse for Mon to drive me over to the Hotel Schmooze."

"There's a Pony Puff Princess convention at the Hotel Schmooze this weekend. They have all of the new Pegasus Ponies, and I WANT THEM!"

"Don't be stuuu... Aw, what the heck. That's a good an excuse as any. They will take me along so I won't be left alone in the house."

He glanced at Dee-Dee.

"Dee-Dee, go bother Mom and Dad until they take us to the Convention at the Hotel Schmooze."

"Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 3

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Dee-Dee and Dexter sit in the back seat of the car as Mom and Dad drive them.

"Are we there yet?" asked Dee-Dee.

"No," replied Dad, "It's still half an hour away. Two minutes less than when you asked before."

Dexter winks at Dee-Dee, and says, "I hope I will not be bored at this stupid Pony Puff Princess Convention."

"You know we had to bring you because it was too late to find a babysitter," replied Mom, "You know you aren't quite old enough to be left at home alone, dear."

"With all that stuff you carry around in that backpack," added Dad, "I'm sure there's something to amuse you."

"I suppose, Father," said Dexter, "I suppose."

...

Susan and Mary sat at the end of the bed, sharing a laptop computer as they both stared at the screen.

"I've found this information on this Dexter, Boy Genius. He has a Sister named Dee-Dee, a Mom and a Dad," said Mary.

"What's the name of his Mom and Dad?"

"Mom and Dad."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"So what makes this kid a genius? What has he invented?"

"The DX-28, Dynomutt X-9, the Parrot Robot, Quadreplex T-3000 Computer, Robo-Dexo 3000, The Bionic Soccer Arm and Ultrabot 2000."

"Not one of those things seem like serious inventions."

"How can he possible compare his genius to ours?"

"That still doesn't explain where he attacks us with no reason. His spends most of his time battling an Evil Genius name Mandark."

"Mandark? Is that for real?"

"I think so."

"According to this data, we're on the outskirts of the City that Dexter lives in right now."

"Do you think he lured us out here?"

"Why? He could just as easily attack us in Porkbelly."

"Yes, but he thinks our lab is back there and we are here, so we must be an easier target away from home."

"I guess he doesn't know about our Portable Lab."

"His miscalculation."

"By the way, where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're lounging at the pool like they don't have any children."

"Figures."

...

"Yes, Dee-Dee, we're HERE!" shouted Dad as they pulled into the parking lot of Hotel Schmooze.

"YAY!"

"It's really crowded here, honey," said Dad.

"We'll just have to park in the back, dear."

They drive by 3 guys in Justice Friends costumes accompanied by 4 girls dressed as Sailor Scouts.

"How come the Justice Friends have no girls?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Duh," said Infraggable Krunk, "They're bachelors living in a bachelor pad. Of course there's no girls."

"Guys with no girlfriends," whispered Sailor Mercury to Sailor Jupiter.

"How comes there are no guys as Sailor Scouts?" asked Major Glory.

"The Sailor Starlights are guys," replied Sailor Mars.

"Who turn into sissy girls!"

"Shut it, you sexist pig!"

The argument fades as they drive on towards the back. After the commercial interruption, the car is magically parked, and they are all standing on the sidewalk in front of the car. Mom is weaning a shoulder bag under her right arm.

"Now Dee-Dee," said Dad, "Here's a twenty. Go buy whatever you want."

"Don't spend it right away," said Mom, "Look around until you're sure of what you want. A twenty doesn't go as far as it used to."

"Yes, Dad. Yes, Mom," said Dee-Dee as she held a credit card behind her back with the name Dad and had Dad's picture on it.

"Now Dexter," he said turning to Dexter, "Your mother and I are going to lounge by the pool like we don't have any children, so find something to do. We'll all meet back at the car by 5 PM sharp."

"Yes Father," said Dexter ominously, "I shall." Of course, no one really paid any attention to the way Dexter said it.

...

There's a knock on the door of the Test girls' room.

Mary goes to answer the door, and is confronted by Dexter, Boy Genius.

Susan and Mary each pull a high tech goofy looking pistol while Dexter pulls two equally high tech and goofy looking pistols.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" they all shout in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 4

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

We begin with a slight recap.

...

There's a knock on the door of the Test girls' room.

Mary goes to answer the door, and is confronted by Dexter, Boy Genius.

Susan and Mary each pull a high tech goofy looking pistol while Dexter pulls two equally high tech and goofy looking pistols.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" they all shout in unison.

They pause a second, and then shout in unison, "I DIDN'T ATTACK YOU, YOU ATTACKED ME!"

They pause a second, and then shout in unison, "NO, YOU ATTACKED ME!"

"This is getting stupid," said Susan and Mary.

"I agree", said Dexter.

"Perhaps you could explain THESE," said Mary as she held out photos of the 'DEXTER' attack helicopter. When were those taken? Oh, it's not important. Really.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Dexter incredulously, "I, Dexter, Boy Genius, would never bother to create something so... so... PEDESTRIAN!"

"It's not yours?" asked Susan.

"No, it is not," answered Dexter. "Perhaps you could explain THESE," said Dexter as he held out photos of the 'SUSAN AND MARY' attack robots. When were those taken? Oh, it's not important. Really.

"Those hunks of junk?" asked Mary incredulously, "Those are so far below our level of genius."

"Well, if not you, then who?"

"I'm thinking someone is trying to set us up," said Susan.

"Why did I think you girls where any threat to me, Dexter, Boy Genius..."

"THAT IS SO SEXIST!" yelled Mary and Susan together.

"If you met my sister Dee-Dee, you wouldn't be so surprised."

"If you met our brother Johnny, you would," said Mary.

"Not all boys are geniuses."

"Not all girls are airheads."

"If it is okay with you ladies, perhaps we can work together to find the villain responsible for the situation? It was not right for me to make assumptions based on your gender..."

"Is that an apology?"

"Yes."

"Accepted."

"So let us get to work."

...

Johnny was pumping the quarters with Dukey down at the REALLY RAD ARCADE when a strange girl walked in. He's playing one of his favorite new games: CYBORG PEGASUS ASSAULT!

"Ooo," she said, "This doesn't look like the Pony Puff Princess Display, but it does look cool."

She walks in, looking from machine to machine, until she comes up to Johnny and Dukey.

"Ooo, that game looks pretty."

Dukey just looks at her while Johnny ignores her.

"Can I play too?"

"Sure," says Johnny at last, "It's a two player game and still a free country."

She steps up and slips in a quarter.

"Player 2 Start," announced the arcade game.

The two play for awhile when Johnny says, "Hey, you're pretty good. I'm Johnny. You are?"

"I'm Dee-Dee," she said, "Oh, you're the flame haired boy my brother was looking at on his computer."

"Do I really wanna hear this?"

"He thinks your sisters attacked him."

"Are you related to Bling-Bling Boy?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Who's your brother?"

"Dexter. He thinks he's a genius."

"He's a blood-splatter scientist who kills bad guys, cuts them to pieces in a surgical sterile environment, and disposes of the remains without leaving a clue?"

"What?"

"Apparently not."

The arcade machine barfs and says "Wa-waa-waaa."

"Darn it, we lost to the final boss AGAIN," said Johnny, "and I'm out of quarters now."

"Me too," said Dee-Dee, "all I have now is credit."

"You have credit?"

"It's my Dad's card."

"Too bad you can't use credit here."

"I'm hungry. Wanna go eat with me?"

"Sure."

...

Bling-Bling Boy's gold plated, diamond studded VTOL sailed across the country. "I'm coming for you, my beloved!" he shouted.

...

Mandark mused darkly in his dark chair in his dark lab staring up as this dark drawing board with its dark designs inscribed thereon. Awfully dark, ain't he?

"Something is amiss," he said, "The Test girls and Dexter, Boy Genius, have not attacked each other yet. Such an epic battle would be all over the news if they had done so. I must implement an auxiliary plan before they join forces and deduce that I, Mandark, Evil Genius, is responsible for this."


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 5

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

"Wow," said Johnny, "I've never been to a Chubby Cheese before. They don't have any of these back in Porkbelly." He takes a big bite of Cheesy Pizza.

"Porkbelly?" She takes a big bite of Pepperoni Pizza.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that sounds like a fun place to live, Johnny."

"Oh yeah," he replied, "We live close to a lake with a dam, and right down the street from the super secret Area 51.1 Military Base."

"OOOooo..."

Just then, Bling-Bling Boy falls through the ceiling, landing in a pile next to their table. He jumps up and brushes off as he demands, "Johnny, where is my beloved Susan!"

"Ooo," said Dee-Dee, "Who are you?"

"What? Oh, hi. I'm Bling-Bling Boy. Who's your friend there, Johnny?"

"Actually, it's Eugene," giggled Johnny. Dee-Dee giggled too.

"It's Bling-Bling Boy!"

"Oh, and since you asked so nicely, they're probably still back at the Hotel Schmooze."

"Wow, I didn't think your cheap father would ever go for a pricey place like that."

"He didn't. We won a contest."

"Oh, I see. Are you sure you won't stop me from trying to see Susan?"

"Oh, I'm sure that she'll stop you all by herself."

"True love will always prevail in the end."

"Blah-blah-blah."

"Okay, I'm out of here." He leaps out the window with a crash.

"You could have used the door, you know!"

"That's kinda funny," mused Dee-Dee.

"What is?"

"That you have a sister who has the same name as the real name of Mandark."

"A man named Susan? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Johnny Cash: A Boy name Sue?"

"That's right!"

...

Mom and Dad bump into Hugh and Lila out by the poolside. The guys wear trunks while the ladies wear their one-piece swimsuits.

"Excuse me," asked Dad, "can we take these lounge chairs next to you?"

"Sure," replied Hugh, "be our guests."

"We're visiting from Porkbelly," said Lila, "Do you live around here?"

"We do," said Mom, "we came here so our daughter Dee-Dee can see the Pony Puff Princess displays."

"They're not as cool as the ones I grew up with," replied Lila.

"I know. I gave Dee-Dee all of my Pony Puff Princesses when she was 6 years old, and she loves them just as much as any of the new ones."

"Well, it's nice to see some children still cherish what their parents cherished. Our son, Johnny always has to have the latest toy, and winds up breaking them in about a week."

"That's terrible," said Dad.

"I know," replied Hugh, "New toys are so expensive these days!"

"Say," asked Lila, "perhaps we could go to dinner tonight with our new friends? I'm Lila and this is Hugh."

"Well," said Dad, "I'm Dad and this is Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So, dinner at 5 pm alright?"

"Sure."

...

While consulting their charts, graphs, and statistics, the 3 super scientists come to only one basic conclusion:

"It does appear to be the work of Mandark, Evil Genius. He tried to trick us into battling each other so he might defeat me when I am weakened."

"Well, if Mandark is a smart as you allude to, then he has most likely already realized by now that we aren't fighting each other," said Susan Test.

"I suppose that is true."

"So given that fact, how would he most likely react in this scenario?"

Just then, a giant robot hand pulls back the roof of the hotel.

"I'd say he'd react like THAT!"

"Dexter, we need time to break out the heavy weapons!"

"I shall keep him busy as long as I can! Dexter Dodge Ball Battle Armor ACTIVATE!" He pulls the ripcord on his backpack, causing the armor to unfold around him.

"Ha-haha-haha-haha!' said Mandark over the speaker system, "Your puny battle armor is no match for the might of the Mandark Robot!"

"Put your actions in motion instead of your foot in your mouth, Mandark!"

Dexter leaps out of the Hotel under the peeled back roof.

"Come to your doom then fool!"


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 6

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Dexter faced off against his greatest rival, Mandark. It was his Dodge Ball Battle Armor against the might of the Mandark Robot. It took Dexter all of his efforts to hold his defense against Mandark, let alone mount an attack against him. He used his Dynamite Dodge Balls to intercept and destroy Mandark's missile attacks, and the natural agility of the Dodge Ball Battle Suit to evade his ray attacks.

"Dexter," sneered Mandark, "You only delay your DOOM! I will CRUSH you and leave you BROKEN! _Then my sweet sweet Dee-Dee will belong to me and ME ALONE_!... Wait, did I say that last part out loud?"

"Yes, you sure did _MANDORK_!"

"Mock me if you must, but _that will only making crushing you all the sweeter_!"

"Don't think that this strategic advantage alone will guarantee your victory."

"Don't worry, I shall bring even more advantage to bear."

'I hope the Test sisters are warming up something big,' thought Dexter, 'I don't know how much longer I can keep my defenses up like this. I'd call in my Dexbot if I only had a few seconds of time to do it.'

...

"We used up the missile battery on the way here," said Susan, "There wasn't enough room to carry a bunch of reloads as well."

"Well the beam turrets we packed are way to weak to get through the Mandark Robot's armor," answered Mary, "and Johnny's no where to be seen. _What are we gonna do_?"

"Just think," she answered, "We didn't get to be such geniuses by panicking at the least little setback."

"Well... we have enough components to cobble together some super missiles... but how will we get the time to make them?"

"I know you're gonna hate to hear this..."

"_DON'T EVEN SUGGEST IT_!"

"But we're gonna need Bling-Bling Boy to buy us some time."

"_I SAID DON'T SAY THAT_!"

"I'm calling him..."

"No," Susan replied firmly, "_**I**__ have to call him_." She lifted up her wrist and switched her watch to a communicator. "Bling-Bling Boy," she said quietly, "Please come in Bling-Bling Boy."

"_SUSAN_!" squawked Eugene over the comm, "How can I help you today?"

"I'm under attack from a giant black robot," she said, "and I... =gulp= need your help."

"We can discus our date later," cooed Bling-Bling Boy, "I'll be on your position in _30 seconds_! _You leave everything to me_!"

"I hope Dexter has 30 seconds," said Susan very quietly as she closed the comm link.

"Come on," said Mary, "We can't waste a single second! Let's make those missiles!"

...

"Well that's amusing," mused Bling-Bling Boy as he read his scanners, "That's a really big black robot alright. Someone's battling against it, and it's not Johnny. I hope he's not planning to share my date with my beloved Susan. Yes, he can date Mary."

He punched some buttons and started warming up the weapon systems and defensive arrays of his gold-plated diamond-studded VTOL fighter-bomber.

He laughed, "Threaten my sweet sweet Susan, will you? _Eat my long range missiles_!" Half a dozen missiles popped of the wing pylons and streaked towards the large black robot. He followed the tracks of the missiles from the second they were launched to impact, and even without sensors, he could see the detonations against the monster black robot.

He read the sensors and mused, "Damage: Superficial. Well, this might be just a little harder than I thought it would be."

"Warning!" screamed the alarms, "Incoming missiles!"

"Reverse course!" he replied as her turned the stick hard right, "Computer: Drop all chafe and flares at once!" Using the vertical thrust power of the VTOL, he turned around in less space than it would take to turn around in a two-lane road. The pods at the back cast out a cloud of aluminum chafe and four really hot flares into the path the of incoming missiles.

The VTOL rocked as the enemy missiles detonated close behind him.

"_I don't know who you think you are_," he snarled, "_but you've just earned the wrath of Bling-Bling Boy!_"

"Analysis: Damage controllable," chimed the computer, "Loss of rudder control at 10 percent. Loss of stabilizer control at 5 percent."

"Computer: Load the Vulcan with Armor Piercing Rounds and ready both 1,000 pound laser guided bombs for immediate deployment!"

"Confirmed."

He turned the VTOL around as he readied for a run against the giant black robot.

...

As the unexpected missiles slammed into the Mandark Robot, Dexter saw his opportunity. When the Mandark Robot turned to fire missiles back at the unknown attacker, he flipped open his watch and punched the button to summon the Dexbot.

"There," he said, "Now I just need some time until the Dexbot gets here. I hope whoever attacked Mandark is here to help."

He fired a volley of Dynamite Dodge Balls at the ground underneath the Mandark Robot, aiming to tear it apart and trip up the Mandark Robot. Pavement flew all around as the explosions tore apart the black top.

...

Johnny glanced over at Dukey and mused aloud, "Wow, I'm having fun. I wonder what Susan and Mary are up to?"

Of course, Dukey didn't say anything because he was standing right next to Dee-Dee.

"I'm having fun too!" she squeaked, "Susan and Mary are your sisters, right?"

"Yeah."

"My brother Dexter was looking at them on his computer."

"Again, I don't really want to know about that."

"Okay."

"So now that we've had lunch, what do you want to do?"

"You want to know what I want to do?"

"Yeah."

"Really really want to know what I want to do?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Yay!"

"You're easy to please, aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"You make my sisters look like Gloomy Gusses."

Dee-Dee giggled. "Let's go back to your hotel and watch movies!"

"Sure," mused Johnny, "that sound good. How do you feel about Speed McCool?"

"Speed McCool? _HE'S AWESOME_!"

"I think we're gonna get along just great."

Dukey nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 7

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Bling-Bling Boy commenced his attack run on the giant black robot that was threatening her beloved Susan Test. In his love sick mind, that's all he really had to know. Of course, he also knew that his long range missiles, 6 in all, only did superficial damage to the robotic monster, but he had heavier weapons on line and ready to go. The Vulcan cannon spat out a stream of Armor Piercing rounds at his prey, scoring numerous hits all over the target's body. However, no shell hit the same place twice, and even the Armor Piercing Rounds did little more than peel away the first layer of armor. He mused that this was going to be a heck of a nut to crack.

He lined up the targeting laser on the black robot's chest and cut loose with both 1,000 pound laser guided bombs. Much to his surprise, black spheres began popping up from the sewers, shooting the manhole covers high into the air, and a pair of them raced to intercept his laser guided bombs. The spheres hit the bombs in mid drop and made them explode without harm to himself or the giant black robot.

"Oh yeah," sighed Eugene, "I guess I'm going to have to work for this one."

...

The Mandark Robot staggered as Dexter's Dynamite Dodge Balls tore up the pavement under its feet. It ruined the accuracy of its shots and seemed to stop more missiles from being fired. But then the Boy Genius saw the black spheres fly out of the sewers to intercept the laser guided bombs.

"So Mandark," mused Dexter, "I hope this isn't the advantage you've been holding out on me."

"It's part of it," mocked Mandark, "but only just a taste of what you're going to get soon."

"I said it before and I shall say it again," laughed Dexter, "_bring it on, MANDORK_!"

"Then consider it brought, fool!"

He glanced at his watch, and realized that the Dexbot would be in detection range of Mandark in a matter of seconds. It was crucial that he was in the right place to ditch the Dodge Ball Battle Armor and get into the cockpit of the Dexbot. He dashed off in the approach path of the Dexbot as Mandark sneered, "_Running away, are you_?"

"You wish," laughed Dexter, "you just wish!"

...

"I've got the first missile ready," said Susan as she put the finishing touches on the missile that she cobbled together from spare parts they were carrying in their luggage, "How are you doing?"

"I'm done with one as well," Mary replied as she set aside the missile that she had just assembled, "but we're going to need more than these if we're going to take down that monster black robot."

"I hope Dexter and Bling-Bling Boy are holding out, because as much as I dislike BBB, even I would not wish the possibility of death on him just as an excuse not to date him."

"I know, I know. Just work as fast as you can and hope for the best."

"I wish I knew where Johnny is, because we could really use his help about now."

"Knowing Johnny, he's probably in more trouble than we are."

"Right..."

...

Johnny and Dee-Dee walked towards the Hotel Schmooze with Dukey in tow. He looked towards the city skyline and asked, "Whoa, what's with the fireworks? Does this happen often?"

"Well," mused Dee-Dee, "This pretty much happens whenever Mandark attacks Dexter."

He noticed the Dexbot streaking across the sky towards the commotion, and asked, "Wow, what's that thing?"

"Oh that's just the Dexbot. I'm sure my little brother called it in to help him beat up Mandark."

"You mean when Susan attacks Dexter?"

She just giggled as she replied, "Ya, I guess that's true." Then she squinted at the sky and asked, "Wow, what's up with the gold and diamond studded attack VTOL?"

"If it's that gaudy, it simply must be Bling-Bling Boy's."

"That's Eugene, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," giggled Johnny, "I guess he hasn't got around to annoying Susan yet."

"Which Susan is that?"

"My sister Susan."

"Aren't you worried about Susan and Mary?"

"They brought along a bunch of weapons with them. They might be out of missiles, but I'm sure they have plenty of other stuff they can use."

Dukey growled a little under his breath, making Johnny stop to look at him.

"What is it boy?"

Dukey just whined a bit as he looked at Johnny with his big eyes.

"I think that Dukey is worried about your sisters," mused Dee-Dee.

The brown dog looked at Dee-Dee and nodded.

"Wow," she said, "Dukey must be like the smartest dog ever." She reached out and gently scratched Dukey's head, making him stop and sit so he could thump his leg against the sidewalk. "Such a good boy," she cooed softly, "I wish I could have a dog like you."

Dukey barked happily.

Johnny glanced at a car as it drove by on the other side of the street. He pointed the car out to Dee-Dee.

"Wow," he said, "I think I saw my Mom and Dad just drive by with two other adults."

"What a coincidence," she replied, "Those other two adults just happen to look like my Mom and Dad."

"I guess they're doing something together. Hopefully they'll stay out long enough so we can watch some choice movies in my hotel room."


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 8

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Bling-Bling Boy continued his areal assault against the Mandark Robot. He continued his high-speed passes as he strafed the target up one side and down the other with the armor piercing round from the gold and diamond VTOL's Vulcan cannon. Unfortunately, he wasn't immune to the target's ray and missile attacks. Every major area of his plane (the cockpit housing, nose, fuselage, tail section, engines, rudder, stabilizer, and wing flaps) were showing 20 to 30 percent damage/loss of function. He was out of bombs and missiles, and his ammo counter showed less than 500 rounds left in the Vulcan Cannon.

But it was all for Susan Test. It was worth the risk. All for his beloved Susan.

Then his radar screamed about another approaching unknown. A giant white robot that was shorter, yet wider than the large black robot. There was no indication of hostile scans or lock-on attempts against him from the new arrival.

"I don't know who you are," said Bling-Bling, "but I hope you're at least a friend and not an enemy."

He then noticed that the Dodge Ball Battle Armor was vectoring to meet or intercept the new arrival. The suit seemed to fold up into his backpack as Dexter turned to be caught by the white robot, then was placed carefully into the cockpit that open just in time to receive him.

"Mandark!" he called over the robot's speakers, "Your doom has arrived! Just call it a day and go home, you fool!"

"You are the fool, Dexter!" called Mandark back over his speakers, "I have not yet begun to reveal my terrifying weapons to you! I have long prepared for this day: The day I crush you under my heel!"

From the still open sewers emerged objects that were shaped like missiles, but behaved like some sort of laser blaster. Dozen emerged to surround the Dexbot and Bling-Bling's VTOL, firing like crazy at them from nearly every angle.

"Holy cow!" yelled Bling-Bling Boy as all of his damage meters soon jumped as much as another 10 percent, "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

...

"Okay," said Susan, "We have some super-missiles ready. Now we just need to get them into the launcher. Open the suitcase with the missile launcher, Mary."

"I'm on it," said Mary as she grabbed a suitcase and opened it. The multiple-tube portable missile launcher system unfolded as it emerged from its case, and the girls started loading the super-missiles into it as fast as they could.

"I just hope Dexter can hold out a little while longer."

"Me too."

"Mandark will pay for messing with us!"

"Darn straight, sister!"

...

Dukey began whimpering horribly as Johnny and Dee-Dee walked down the sidewalk. Johnny glanced up as Dee-Dee asked, "Whatsa matter boy?"

He realized that they were right out in front of Starshmuck's Coffee, and sighed.

"Whatsa matter, Johnny? Is Dukey sick?"

"Na, it's nothing like that. He's =air quote= _addicted_ =air quote= to Starshmuch Cappuccinos. I think I made a monster when I gave him his first."

"That's okay, Johnny," giggled Dee-Dee, "I'd be happy to buy him one just to see how a dog drinks coffee! That would be so awesome!"

Dukey couldn't help himself. He jumped up, placed his paws on Dee-Dee's shoulders, and just went face slurping crazy on her. Johnny just face-palmed himself as Dee-Dee giggled like mad.

"Come'on boy," she said, "I can't buy you something until you get off me."

Dukey dropped to all fours as he whimpered.

She wiped her face as she said, "I'm not mad, Dukey. You're a sweet and wonderful dog, and Johnny is so lucky to have you."

Dukey barked happily as she said, "Stay boy. Stay with Johnny while I get your coffee." She looked up at Johnny and asked, "You want something?"

"I'm good, thanks," said Johnny as she scratched the back of his head.

He watched her as she went in, and then turned to Dukey once the door closed.

"Begging for Cappuccinos, Dukey?" he asked, "Isn't that a bit much for =air quote= _a dog?_ =air quote="

"Sorry Johnny," said Dukey quietly as he sat on his haunches, "You know Starshmucks is one of my =air quote= _weaknesses._ =air quote="

"It's lucky that Dee-Dee is just weird enough not to be put off by a coffee-drinking dog."

"I know."

The two of them watch Dee-Dee as she orders at the counter.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 9

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Mandark was feeling confident. His plan was going perfectly. Dexter, his Greatest Rival, was away from his lab in an ambush especially prepared for him. Even if some overpriced VTOL fighter/bomber was helping him, he was still outnumbered, outmatched and outclassed by the Evil Genius of Mandark. This time, Dexter was going down for sure... At least that was what Mandark was thinking at the time.

"I have you on the ropes, Dexter," he sneered at no one in particular, "The day of your defeat is today! I've worked too hard and too long to fail here and now! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!"

His mobile aerial self-guided assault laser cannons (MASALC) were keeping Dexter and his erstwhile ally on the ropes, and all he had to do was line them up for the killing blow. Fortunately, he updated the controls of the Mandark Robot so he could give overall strategies and patterns to the attacks of the MASALCs. Their powerful magnetic-gravity drives made them fast, maneuverable, and rather hard to predict where they were going.

He winced as the VTOL strafed his Mandark Robot yet again. The apparently armor piercing shells were badly scuffing the paint job as well as peel off a centimeter or so of armor beneath. Mandark thought he should have been out of ammo by now, even if his weapons were no serious threat.

"Time to swat a fly!" said Mandark.

He called forth more of the anti-tank drones from the sewer and directed them against the VTOL. Since it was out of flares and chafe, this attack would be sure to finish it off. He directed the weapons to aim themselves mainly at the engine of the gold and diamond VTOL.

'Gold and diamonds?' thought Mandark, 'How tacky and impractical can this guy be? He obviously has more money than brains! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!'

Two drones came up from beneath and behind, making satisfying explosions as they slammed into the VTOL's engine housing within the main fuselage. The thick black smoke that started pouring out immediately told Mandark even without a sensor reading that the 'annoying fly' was going down.

"Now that the amateurs are out of the way," sneered Mandark, "I can get serious about crushing my arch rival, Dexter! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!"

...

Bling-Bling Boy was finished. His engine was destroyed and he was losing power fast. He knew that his only chance was to eject as far away from the battle as he could... Or he could eject over the Hotel so at least he could spend his last moments on Earth with his beloved Susan Test.

"Okay," he said, "Hotel here I come!" He popped the eject level, blowing off the canopy as the rocket boosted the seat clear of the vehicle. Then the parachute built into the back of the seat cleanly deployed over the place the enemy robot pulled the roof open. The place where he'd most likely meet Susan Test.

He drifted down into the open room where he saw both Susan and Mary. They seemed to be feverishly working on something together. Some kind of homemade missiles they were loading into one of their no doubt ingenious collapsing missile launchers.

"Eugene!" shouted Susan, "If you want to live, _help us load this launcher and FAST_!"

"Of course my love," cooed Eugene as he worked himself out of the ejector chair, "but please call me..."

"Bling-Bling Boy!" announced Eugene and Mary at the same time.

"Whatever," moaned Susan, "just load!"

The somewhat short if not portly young teen moved to pick up one of the homemade missiles, and made his way to the missile launcher where Susan and Mary were already shoving missiles into their tubes.

"This will so make our date later worth it," sighed Bling-Bling Boy.

"Survive now, date later!" said Susan with a touch of exasperation, "Prioritize please!"

"Oh... right..." he answered as he carried the missile, "Couldn't you make these things any lighter?"

"We had to improvise with the parts we had," objected Mary, "This is the best we could do, ya know."

...

Johnny felt a bit weird watching Dukey lap the Cappuccino as Dee-Dee held it for him. He was much more used to watching Dukey hold the cup himself and drinking just like a human would. In a way, it was both sweet and cute, but maybe that was just because it was Dee-Dee kneeling in front of Dukey and holding the cup for him with her large hands, her huge eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"This is great!' squeaked Dee-Dee, "Maybe I should make a video of this to upload to NoobTube. I'm sure we'd get a million hits easy."

"Yeah," said Johnny with a touch of sarcasm, "Right up there with the baby monkey riding the pig backwards."

"You saw that too?"

"Uh... yeah... right..."

Dee-Dee glanced up in the direction they were traveling, and said, "It seems to be taking Dexter longer than usual to defeat Mandark and send him packing. I hope they haven't destroyed your room. I'm so looking forward to watching movies with you and Dukey."

"Oh yeah," replied Johnny, "that would be really lame."

...

Dexter, Boy Genius, realized that even a super genius can have a bad day. He was battling Mandark in a place of his choosing, where he had plenty of time to prepare his trap. Dexter was away from his lab, and therefore had just the things he had on him, or built into the Dexbot. Most of his lab gear was not available here. The one trying to help was shot down scant moments earlier, leaving him and him alone to stand against Mandark, and hopefully give the Test girls the time they pleaded for in order to break out the 'heavy weapons'. Dexter feared that if he tried to move the battle to a more advantageous local, it would be the girls who suffered the full wrath of the Mandark Robot.

It was all he could do to keep the mobile laser cannons from coordinating their attacks against him. The addition of the anti-tank drones chasing him added another layer of danger as well. There was almost no time to think about anything like an offensive against his arch-rival, Mandark.

"This is one of your best laid plans, Mandark," mused Dexter solemnly, "I have to give you that much credit. If you think this is enough to beat Dexter, Boy Genius, on the other hand, you must sorely be mistaken."


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 10

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Susan, Mary and Bling-Bling Boy finally managed to load the collapsing missile launcher with their hand-built super missiles. There was a dozen of them, and no two were exactly the same (as they were all made from spare parts they brought with them).

"Wow," panted Bling-Bling Boy, "That was a lot of work."

"I hope it isn't for naught," sighed Susan.

"We better fire them at the right moment," added Mary.

"But how much longer can Dexter hold out waiting for the right moment?"

"I don't know. I just wish I knew where Johnny was."

"Me too."

...

Meanwhile, Johnny returned to his room along with Dukey and Dee-Dee. Johnny went to the couch with Dukey to browse the available Speed McCool movies while Dee-Dee made two bags of the Hotel Popcorn with Butter Sauce.

"So many movies," muttered Johnny, "so little time."

"Just pick whatever you want, Johnny," said Dee-Dee from the kitchen, "I'm sure I'll like it."

Johnny glanced over his shoulder as he commented, "That's nice of you. I wish my sisters were as nice as you, Dee-Dee."

"I'm sure they're nice in their own way," mused Dee-Dee.

"I still wonder what it would be like to have brothers," he replied.

"Oh, brothers aren't all they're cracked up to be. I'd rather have a sister in the family."

"I guess you can't help what your family is and who they are."

"I suppose you're right."

Johnny settles on the Speed McCool classic, 'The 12 Battles of Christmas: And A Cartridge in a Fair Tree'. He had only seen it three times before now. There was just the matter of waiting for Dee-Dee to bring the popcorn.

Dee-Dee came in from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn as a particularly loud explosion took place somewhere outside.

"I hope everyone's all right," mused Dee-Dee.

"I'm sure they're all fine," replied Johnny, "It's not like they've tried to call me or anything."

Just then, his phone rang... and rang... and rang some more.

"Are you getting that?" asked Dee-Dee.

"Oh fine," he muttered as he picked up.

There was a noise on the phone that blew Johnny's hair back.

"Oh calm down already," said Johnny, "do you really need my help?"

He waited and listened. There was loud chatter on the other end.

"Okay okay," he whined, "I know you're family. I just got in..."

He listened to someone on the other end.

"Fine fine," he sighed, "I'll be there in a few minutes... Yes, I'll being Dukey too."

Hanging up the phone, he turned to Dee-Dee and said, "Well, family crisis calls. I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Feel free to watch the movie by yourself." He glanced at the dog and said, "Come on, Dukey. Susan and Mary need us."

Dukey got up and followed Johnny to the door. Oddly enough, Dee-Dee was still with him.

"You don't have to come," said Johnny.

"That's all right, Johnny," she replied, "I want to come with you."

"Thanks, Dee-Dee. Thanks a lot."

...

Meanwhile, Hugh, Lila, Mom and Dad were downtown having dinner and sharing stories about their children.

"...and then Johnny burned down most of the house with a flaming poot," finished Lila.

"I was so upset with the girls about violating the human mutation ban that I banned them from their own lab for a month," added Hugh.

"I'm really glad I have so much house insurance against child-related disasters."

"Even if it is costing us a fortune every year."

"It costs a lot less than trying to repair the house without it."

"I'm glad that Dexter and Dee-Dee aren't like that," said Dad.

"Well, they do have their moments," said Mom, "like when they don't get along."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Lila.

"Well Dee-Dee is a delicate flower," said Dad, "and Dexter yells at her way too much. I hope he isn't going to scar her psyche in later life."

"Johnny yells a lot, too," said Hugh, "but I don't think it does anything real bad."

"It's very nice to have some time away from the kids," said Mom.

"I know just how you feel," said Lila.

"This is a real nice restaurant," said Hugh, "Do you eat here often?"

"Oh no," said Dad, "We only eat here on special occasions when we don't have the children with us. It's too pricey to eat here normally."

"I can understand that."

"Honey," said Lila, "You think that fast food from 'Windy Burgonalds McKing' is too pricey to eat there normally."

Mom and Dad giggled as Hugh said defensively, "Well, it is!"

Lila just sighed quietly.

...

Dexter realized he was losing to his old enemy, Mandark. The odds were greatly stacked against him. He began to consider more and more drastic measures against his rival. His fingers played over the keyboard of the Dexbot at a furious pace.

"Your doom is coming soon," mocked Mandark over the radio, "I shall finally defeat you, Dexter!"

"If you think you can make me give up," he replied, "then you are the crazy one, Mandark!"

"I'm past the point of letting you surrender! Now I shall beat you and humiliate you in front of everyone! Even Dee-Dee will see I am the superior one, and she will come to me!"

"I am _DEXTER, BOY GENIUS_, and I will find a way to beat you yet again!"

"Keep telling yourself that, fool!"

"I would rather I show you," said Dexter with a slight gloat.

"What have you done?" replied Mandark as he apparently noticed that something was wrong. There was suddenly explosions going on outside that weren't on the Dexbot or the Mandark Robot.

"I hacked your exploding drones and set them to destroy your laser cannon drones. You left a weakness in the programming firewall that I easily took advantage of."

"You may have won a temporary reprieve, but the laser cannon drones are far more numerous. Even if every exploding drone took out a laser cannon drone, it will still leave you vastly outnumbered."

"I know my new friends will help me any time now... _LIKE NOW_!"

A strange missile arose from the open hotel roof and began spraying Mandark's Robot with something like a super-hot flamethrower.

"AH HA-HA HA-HA HA-HA!" he laughed, "My Mandark Robot is heat treated! That might make me a little warmer for a while, but it won't stop me!"

"I'm sure it's just the opening stratagem of their overall plan to beat you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 11

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Johnny, Dukey and Dee-Dee went up to Susan and Mary's room, and Johnny knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door was answered by Eugene (aka Bling-Bling Boy).

"Oh, it's you Johnathan," he mused, "Your sisters have been waiting for you."

He followed Bling-Bling Boy into the room where he noticed the open ceiling and the general clutter and destruction in their room. Parts littered the floor, and he noticed that the portable missile battery from the car was deployed in the room pointed skywards.

Walking over to Mary, he asked, "So what's the big emergency that you had to tear me, Dukey and Dee-Dee away from a Speed McCool movie?"

"In case you haven't noticed," she replied tartly, "we're involved in a SMALL WAR here. I think our continued survival is a little more important than SOME ACTION MOVIE."

"Your point is?"

"We need JOHNNY-X!"

But then Susan noticed that Johnny and Dukey were not alone. She looked at Dee-Dee and asked, "So who's your friend?"

He looked back like he forgot she was there, and replied, "That's Dee-Dee, the sister of Dexter. She wanted to come along when you called."

"Funny," mused Mary, "They don't look alike at all."

"I've been told that a lot," replied Dee-Dee.

"Do you want to help your brother fight Mandark?" asked Susan.

"Of course. He's my only brother and only I get to pick on him."

"Then would you like mutant powers and help with the battle?"

"SURE!"

"Then all three of you get over to the Portable Mutation Power Infuser. It's set up in the corner that still has two unbroken walls."

"All three?"

"Yeah, Dukey is smart enough to get Mutant Powers too."

"Gee, it would be so cool if he could talk as well." She reached out and scratched Dukey's head behind the ears, making him thump his leg from his sitting position.

"Come on," said Johnny, "let's get this over so we can get back to the movie."

The three of them made their way to the Power Infuser platform.

"I don't know what kind of powers Dee-Dee will get since she's never been mutated before," advised Susan.

"What about Bling-Bling Boy?" asked Johnny.

"I've done enough already to earn my date with Susan" he replied, "so I'm passing on this one."

Susan groaned as she remembered her promise to the small round teen.

"and Susan can date with Dexter and Johnny can date with Dee-Dee."

"Whatever," said Johnny dismissively.

"OooOOoo..." said Dee-Dee, "I've never dated before. Mom and Dad say I'm too young."

"It's no big deal," he replied, "because we've already spent time together, and we're not going to get serious or anything."

"Oh, I see."

"Now let's get MUTATED!"

Susan pulled a small remote from her pocket and bathed Johnny, Dukey, and Dee-Dee with strange and colorful radiation.

"And now it's time for JOHNNY-X!"

"And Super Dukey!" said Dukey.

"He talks now!" shouted Dee-Dee as she hugged Super Dukey, "That is SO COOL!"

"It's... uh..." stammered Dukey, "A mutant power. Yeah, one of my mutant powers is talking."

"I look weird," said Dee-Dee. She was wearing a blue jacket and pants with a blue cape, gloves and boots. On the chest of the suit was a red star. Her blond ponytails spilled out from the back of the blue helmet. The chest seemed a bit too large for her freakishly small torso.

"It's a spare costume from when I was mutated," said Susan, "It's all we had to work with."

"Oh, I guess I can do off the shelf."

"So let's get to work, dog!" called Johnny. He hopped on Dukey's back. "Get on," he said to Dee-Dee.

Dee-Dee hopped on behind Johnny and put her arms about his waist as Dukey flew up and out from the hole in the hotel roof.

"Do I get a cool name?" she asked.

"Nah," replied Johnny-X, "We'll just call you Dee-Dee-X because we can't afford better writers."

"Dee-Dee-X," she mused out loud, "I LIKE IT!"

"Can we focus here people?" interrupted Dukey.

"You know focus is not one of my strong points," replied Johnny.

"Of course."

Johnny looked around and noticed that a large dark and spiky robot was battling against a smaller white squarish robot. The black robot was being bathed in flames by a strange looking missile orbiting it.

"So who's this Mandork?"

"He's the black robot," answered Dee-Dee-X.

"So the white robot is the good guy we're supposed to help?"

"Yes, it's my brother Dexter's robot. It's SHORT and DORKY, just like him!"

"I see they are brother and sister," said Dukey.

"SO MORE INTRUDERS HAVE COME TO TASTE THE WRATH OF MANDARK!" shouted Mandark over his speaker system. Some of the remote laser cannons moved to aim at them, but Johnny-X clapped his hands as he shouted, "Go HURRICANE HANDS!"

Swirling vortex streams of air shot of from his hands, making the remote laser cannons to be sucked in and explode when they crashed into each other.

"Hah, so you think that mutant powers are a match for the MIGHT OF MANDARK?"

He called more remote laser cannon drones to fire at the three of them, which Super Dukey was doing his best to avoid as Johnny-X continued to fire back with his Hurricane Hands. The Mandark Robot fired a large beam at Dukey, which hit him hard, and caused both Johnny-X and Dee-Dee-X to fall off of his back.

(to be continued)


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 12

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Johnny-X and Dee-Dee-X fell of the back of Super Dukey after he was blasted by the Mandark Robot.

"Darn it!" cried Johnny, "Shape Shifting Powers go!" He then transformed into a giant vulture. While Johnny was safe, he raced to figure a way to save both Dukey and Dee-Dee.

"Dee-Dee!" cried Mandark through the Mandark Robot, "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

That was one problem settled for him. He raced to catch Dukey by the cape as the Mandark Robot lunged to catch the falling Dee-Dee. Johnny snagged Dukey's cape in his beak as the Mandark Robot caught the falling Dee-Dee in its hand.

"Deeeeeeeee-Deeeeeeeee..." purred Mandark as he looked down at Dee-Dee.

He flew back to an intact section of the Hotel roof and dropped off Dukey as he asked, "Are you alright, dog?"

"Oh," moaned Super Dukey, "What was the number of the truck that hit me?"

"I guess you're all right," said Johnny.

"Where's Dee-Dee?"

"Mandork caught her," said Johnny, "He seems to have some kind of dork crush on her."

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," mused Dukey after he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Dee-Dee merely looked up at the Mandark Robot from her seat in its hand with her usual oblivious fearlessness as she said, "Hi Mandark!"

"Hello Dee-Dee," he replied, "What's with the weird get-up?.. not that it looks bad on you."

"I have MUTANT POWERS! I'm a SUPER HERO!"

"Fascinating, Dee-Dee," he replied enraptured, "So what do your powers do?"

"I don't know!"

"You... don't know?"

"Nope! Not a clue!"

"Perhaps that's for the best," he said, "because the last thing I want in the world is to see you hurt using some freaky Mutant Powers."

The Mandark Robot turned to the Dexbot as her announced, "Stop battling! Consider yourself lucky that I am granting you a reprieve while I deliver my sweet sweet Dee-Dee to a safe place!"

"Fine fine!" shouted Dexter back through the Dexbot, "Just don't take all day doing it!"

"I'll take as much time as I want to when I'm moving my Dee-Dee to a safe place!"

"What ever!"

"You're just jealous that I have cool powers and a cool costume!" shouted Dee-Dee back at her brother.

"I bet your powers are totally lame!" he replied.

"Don't you talk to my Dee-Dee like that!" said Mandark hotly.

"I can talk to my own sister however I choose to!"

Dee-Dee blew the raspberries at Dexter as the Mandark Robot began flying away from the battle site. For the moment, the flying laser cannons were no longer firing upon the Dexbot. For some reason, the special missile stopped spewing flame on the Mandark Robot as well.

"Is this some plan by Dee-Dee to give her brother some breathing room?" asked Johnny.

"Perhaps that's giving Dee-Dee too much credit," replied Dukey.

"_Wait a minute_," said Johnny, "_Am I the only one who notices that the Mandark Robot is almost glowing red hot from Susan and Mary's special Flamethrower Missile, and yet Dee-Dee is completely safe in its hands_?"

"You're right," gasped Dukey, "She seems to be Heat Proof! That would make sense if she has some kind of Mutant Flame Power as well."

"I have Mutant Flame Powers and I'm not Heat Proof!"

"You shoot flames out your butt," said Dukey, "I think Dee-Dee must have some soft of total immolation power."

"Say what?"

"She sets her entire body on fire."

"Say, that would be cool... Like the Human Torch cool."

"I suppose."

"If Dexter and Mandark are supposed to be geniuses, then why haven't they noticed?" mused Johnny.

"I suppose not all super geniuses are also super observant."

"Makes sense."

"We need to tell Dexter right away." Dukey and Johnny flew over towards the Dexbot.

"Hey Dexter!" shouted Johnny at the Dexbot, "I think your sister is Heat Proof and has some kind of Mutant Fire Powers! Otherwise she would have burned badly when Mandark caught her."

"Dee-Dee always gets lucky that way," replied Dexter.

"I guess that's why he doesn't sound worried," mused Dukey.

"Oh, a talking dog. That must be a marvelous invention."

"It's just a Mutant Power."

"You're still probably smarter than my sister Dee-Dee."

"Yep, they're definitely related."

...

"Phase one is complete," said Susan, "but we can't start Phase two as long as that Dee-Dee girl is in the Mandark Robot's hand like that."

"She must be Heat Proof," mused Mary, "to sit so easily in that red hot mechanical hand like that."

"I suppose that must be true."

"We're such geniuses," they said as one.

"You have something to drink in here?" asked Bling-Bling Boy.

"Check the Mini-Fridge," said Susan distractedly, "but just one if you don't mind. Our parents are paying for this room including what ever is in the Mini-Fridge."

"Oh please, I'll gladly pay you for what ever I take. I'm filthy stinking rich after all."

"I sometimes forget when I'm blinded by all of your tacky gold and diamonds you wear."

"Oh Susan, you're so funny."

Susan rolled her eyes without looking back at Bling-Bling Boy.


	13. Chapter 13

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 13

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

So Johnny-X, Super Dukey and the Dexbot (piloted by Dexter, of course) surrounded the Mandark Robot (still red hot from the flame-throwing missile attack and piloted by Mandark, of course) who was still holding Dee-Dee in his red hot hand. It was amazing that she was completely unhurt in such conditions.

"Unhand my sister!" snarled Dexter through the Dexbot's speakers.

"Deeeeeeeeee-Deeeeeeeeee" was heard to be muttered from Mandark's Robot speakers. They could almost see the little hears popping from the cockpit through the robot's faceplate.

"He's not listening, Johnny-X," replied Dexter, "We must do something to save Dee-Dee before she accidentally gets hurt."

"At least he's stopped attacking us for the moment," replied Johnny-X.

"I suppose that's a small blessing," added Super Dukey.

"So what should we do, fuzzy buddy?"

"If we could get Dee-Dee to use her other powers, she could probably get away on her own."

"She knows about as much about her powers as we do."

"No," answered Dukey, "She should have a much better understanding of her mutant powers than us. It should have come with the mutations. That's how it works for us. It worked that way for Susan, Mary and everyone else who's gained Mutant Powers."

"My STUpid SEEster HARdly KNOws ANEEthing," replied Dexter as his accent strongly asserted itself.

"Don't you dare talk about my sweet Dee-Dee like that," snarled Mandark.

"I'll talk about my sister how I please," answered Dexter.

"My LITTLE brother is just jealous that I'm so sweet and pretty," said Dee-Dee.

"I'm not JEAlous of ANYthing ABout YOU, DEE-DEE!" answered Dexter.

Dee-Dee bust out laughing as she said, "You're totally jealous me me-he-he!"

"Oh WHY do I BAHther spendEENG so MUCH of MY TIME savEENG you?"

"Because you\d be totally devastated without me, DORKster."

"Yeah, what she said DORkster," mocked Mandark.

"Hey, only my own SEEster can talk about ME like THAT!" replied Dexter as he shook his great robot's fist towards Mandark's Robot.

"ENOUGH!" snarled Mandark, "I grow weary of this battle! I shall take Dee-Dee out to dinner in a place far away from here and far away from prying eyes!"

"Yay dinner!" shouted Dee-Dee.

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Dexter, but Mandark Robot was already flying away quickly as the remaining flying laser cannons moved to block pursuit from Dexter, Johnny and Dukey.

"Dee-Dee!" shouted Johnny after them.

"You can track Dee-Dee, can't you?" asked Dukey of Dexter.

"Of course," he answered cockily, "but not with the equipment I have here."

"TO THE LAB!" shouted Johnny.

"Alright," he said, "But my parents can not know of my lab. You and your sisters must promise to keep my secret from them."

"They don't know?"

"Of course not."

"Not telling your parents about a secret lab," mused Johnny, "I wish I thought of that. It would have made the lives of me and my sisters so much easier. They don't even know my dog talks."

"You spilled the beans," said Dukey.

"I'm sure Dexter can keep a secret."

"I wish I could get my Monkey to talk like that," mused Dexter, "but none of my experiments have worked on him yet."

"Hey," mused Johnny, "I wonder if your monkey wants to meet our Lolo?"

"You have a monkey?" asked Dexter, "and it's a girl?"

"Heck yeah."

"That's NOT important right NOW people," said Dukey loudly, "Focus please!"

"Your dog is right," agreed Dexter, "We shall go to my secret lab so that we can formulate our new strategy."

He flew down to the hotel and said inside, "Susan and Mary Test, please gather what you need and I shall take you to my lab. Mandark has left with my sister and we can use the vast equipment of my own secret laboratory to make a new plan against him."

"Hey!" shouted Bling-Bling Boy, "What about me?"

"He's got a big mouth," said Mary, "I wouldn't trust him to keep your lab a secret."

"Hey! What about my date with my Susan?"

"I never said when it would be," said Mary, "and getting Dee-Dee back has to take priority. Just stay here in the hotel and wait for me to come back. I promise I won't run away without honoring my word..." She then muttered, "No matter how much I'd like to."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing!" said Mary, "She just wants to be pretty for you."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

The girls began packing up their most valued equipment as Dexter waited for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 14

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

So Dexter used his Dexbot to carry Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary back to his secret laboratory located underneath the suburban home of his parents. He also carried a crate of the Test Girl's equipment in his other hand hastily packed up by the two scientist women. It was most lucky that his parents were occupied elsewhere at the time, and the neighbors didn't ask too many questions.

The Tests were in awe of the size of Dexter's Laboratory. It seemed to underlay the entire city and the suburbs surrounding it. The scale of the site seemed to be beyond all reason. Overall, it seemed that Dexter only had a fraction of about 1 percent of the laboratory space in use at any one time. The rest seemed to be more of a museum (or perhaps mausoleum) to his past accomplishments and his 'greatest experiments ever'.

The idle and antiquated equipment alone would nearly set the Test Sisters for life on the salvage value of most of it alone. They wondered how the smallish boy could ever have accumulated such vast amounts of territory and material wealth with almost no notoriety attached to it. But that seemed to be another issue for another time.

He was also quite happy to introduce the group to his Quadraplex T-3000 Computer. It was a rather advanced artificial intelligence with a decidedly feminine personality. He explained that the computer monitored his vast laboratory complex for him and managed most of the minutia of the daily lab chores for him.

When Dexter inquired about the Test Lab's Computer and what sort of artificial intelligence it possessed, Susan replied, "Our computer is not an A.I. We haven't had much luck with creating an advanced artificial intelligence system."

"Yeah," added Johnny, "They tend to run amok and try to take over the world."

"He didn't need to know that," scolded Mary.

"They almost destroyed Porkbelly when they upgraded my cell phone."

"JOHNNY!" yelled Mary and Susan as one.

"It's still a bit of a touchy subject for them."

"I can understand why," replied Dexter. 'It's lucky Dee-Dee isn't here to blab about my failings,' he mused in his own thoughts.

"And don't even get me started on how many bad Gil-bots they've made."

"Gil-bot?"

"Yeah, that's the hot boy who lives next door. They're totally hot over him. Oddly enough, his name is Gil Nexdor. I mean, what a coincidence is that?"

"SHUT UP, JOHNNY!" shouted Mary and Susan, "OR WE'LL BOOT YOU FROM THE LAB FOR A MONTH!"

"Like I said," said Johnny, "touchy..."

"It's not like you haven't had your share of almost destroying Porkbelly with your sneaking into our lab and abusing our experiments episodes."

"It's not my fault you can't keep me out when I put my mind to it."

"That sounds so much like Dee-Dee," mused Dexter.

"Then perhaps you do understand our frustration with our non-scientific little brother," said Mary.

"I do. I think I really do."

"Oh blah blah blah," said Johnny, "We are here for a reason, right?"

"Yes, we are at that," replied Dexter, "A very special reason named Dee-Dee."

"Yes," said Susan, "We need to track Dee-Dee and see where Mandark took her. You don't think he'd try anything... funny... would he?"

"I doubt he would have any idea what to do with Dee-Dee with a... …," said Dexter in a halting tone, on second thought, I don't want to think about it."

"Me neither," said Johnny.

"Nor us," said Susan and Mary.

"I can access Internet References for you, Dexter," said the Computer helpfully.

"That will NOT be necessary, computer," replied Dexter.

"Right," added the Test children.

...

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the collective of parents returned to find that the majority of the upper level of their hotel was destroyed and in disarray, and that their collective children were missing in action.

"Oh no," said Mom, "I hope Dexter and Dee-Dee aren't in trouble. They're such good kids."

"I'm sure that they're alright," said Dad, "They probably went out to eat with their new little friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they went out to that pizza parlor with the singing rodents and the video games."

"I hope Dee-Dee saved enough money for that," replied Mom, "You know she's too young for a credit card."

"Dee-Dee is a responsible young lady. I'm sure she has everything under control."


	15. Chapter 15

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 15

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Meanwhile, Mandark had taken Dee-Dee away to a private location for dinner. His Mandark Robot was capable of flying very fast, even out into the void of space if need be. In fact, he had managed to fly all the way over to Paris to find a private little Cafe to entertain the love of his life, who was more than happy to let Mandark pay for everything.

Laving the Mandark Robot parked in the street nearby did seem to draw some attention from the passers going by, but he didn't care as long as his robot was locked down, and the average Parisian didn't have the means or even the desire to try and break into it.

Everything was going well until the serveur brought out the Champagne chilled in a bucket of ice.

"Hey," said Dee-Dee, "I'm a little young for drinking, aren't I?"

"Not in France," he replied with a grin, "and Champagne is not very alcoholic. It's not like you're going to get drunk."

"Ooo," replied Dee-Dee.

"So drink up, my sweet," he said happily, "I'm sure you'll like this."

The serveur opened the bottle and poured two glasses for them. Mandark gazed into the eyes of Dee-Dee as she gazed into her glass at the bubbling brew.

"Oh," she said, "It's all fizzy like soda."

"It is similar, Dee-Dee," he replied.

She sipped the Champagne, and then giggled, "It tickles in the back of my mouth. I like it."

Mandark smiled as he ordered the serveur to top off Dee-Dee's glass before he left.

"It's a magnum bottle," said Mandark, "So drink as much as you want."

He smiled in a slightly evil sort of way as Dee-Dee drank more while he had hardly touched his own glass. He instead took a soft and warm baguette from the basket at the center of the table, spread some real butter on it, and took a generous bite out of it.

"Yes," he said softly, "Drink as much as you want..."

...

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Dexter was continuing his search for his sister, Dee-Dee.

"Dexter," announced the Computer, "I'm tracing Dee-Dee's signal, and it appears to be heading towards Western Europe. Judging by his flight path, he is heading for France, Switzerland, and may eventually head to Northern Italy."

"Continue monitoring the signal and advise me of any changes, Computer," he said back to it.

"Affirmative, Dexter," came the reply.

"France?" asked Johnny, "That's pretty far away. I should know. I've been there a couple of times."

"You have been to France?" asked Dexter.

"Yeah," he replied, "but not necessarily on purpose. It's a long story."

"I see," mused Dexter.

"It's also not important right now, Johnny," said Mary.

"Yeah," replied Johnny, "Probably not."

"What do you think Mandark's intentions are?" asked Susan.

"Oh," replied Dexter, "Mandark is quite smitten with my see-ster's charms. I'm sure he wouldn't dare harm a hair on her head. He's a little crazy though, so I wouldn't want to leaver my see-ster in his hands indefinitely."

"Has Mandark ever made a pass at your sister?" asked Mary.

"I am not aware of any such thing in all the times I have seem them together."

"I just hope that trend continues," said Susan.

"While the computer tracks the signal," said Dexter, "We can select a suitable transport for us, our equipment, and my Dexbot. I'm sure we'll need it to get back my see-ster from Mandark before too long."

"We need to pack some heavier weapons as well," said Mary, "You never know if those of us without giant robots might have to battle Mandark's robot."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Johnny, "and we can save time by just leaving me and Dukey in our super forms for the time being. Hopefully Mom and Dad won't try to track us down while we're gone. I think they're still out to diner with Dexter's Mom and Dad."

"Well I'm worried," said Dukey, "It sounds like leaving Dee-Dee with Mandark is a lot like leaving Susan in the hands of Bling-Bling Boy, except that Susan is forceful and smart enough to stay out of the amorous intentions of him."

"Oh," moaned Susan, "I think Dukey is right. We should get ready to go as soon as possible."

"With the right equipment," assured Dexter, "I do not feel that this operation will take very long."

"I hope you're right," mused Johnny.

So they all scattered and quickly went about preparing for their pursuit of Mandark.

"Dexter," advised the Computer, "Dee-Dee's signal has stopped somewhere in Paris, France."

"Excellent," said Dexter, "Continue to monitor from here and advance the tracking data to the Dexbot's computer, Computer."

"Affirmative, Dexter."


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 16

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

So Mandark continued to ply Dee-Dee with her ever-full glass of champagne while he drank much more modestly and mainly ate the fresh and hot baguettes instead. The bubbles seemed to sneak up into her brain as he watched her intently.

"Oh my," sighed Dee-Dee, "I feel so light headed. Of course, Dexter says that this is completely normal for me."

"He doesn't understand you like I do," cooed Mandark, "For he is but a ten year old child, and you are much more mature than he."

"Ooo..." she replied, "Are you buttering me up for something?"

"Perish the thought," he answered, "unless you consider seeing Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower as 'buttering up'."

"Oh Mandark," she sighed, "I've always wanted to see that."

"Of course my sweet," he mused back, "Your happiness is all that matters to me, after all."

"I wish Dexter was so nice to me," she replied with a ***hiccup***.

"Oh dear," said Mandark, "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh I feel ***hiccup* **just fine," she answered.

"Well, then let us be off to the Eiffel Tower then, shall we?"

"We shall ***hiccup***."

Mandark took her hand and led her away from the table, dropping some money over the bill as they went. He didn't really pay attention to how much he left, as he was sure it was plenty more than enough for what they consumed. There was a large tip as well, not that he really cared about it.

As they stepped away from the table, she said, "Oh I might get hungry later." She grabbed a loaf of French Bread from the counter and told the cashier to put it on their tab. The bread was slightly old and cold, but Dee-Dee didn't really care. It was in a nice red tourist bag with little rope handles that she liked so much.

Leaving the Robot behind, the two of them walked the couple of kilometers from the cafe to the Eiffel Tower Centre. She admired the lovely view of the streets, stores and well dressed Parisians while he simply admired his lovely view of Dee-Dee.

It then occurred to Mandark that even though Dee-Dee was wearing some ridiculous gaudy costume of some sort, he was standing out in the Paris crowds even more than she was. He always wondered about the fashion sense of the Parisians in any event. In fact, if it was anyone other than his sweet Dee-Dee, he most likely would have asked her about her strange garb: But it was Dee-Dee, so he didn't really care about it.

She continued to hiccup, and when he quietly slipped her hand into his own, she didn't seem to notice or otherwise react. He grinned widely and kept walking without further comment, which was very much unusual for Mandark.

...

The Dexbot continued to rocket its way across the Atlantic towards Paris. With Susan, Mary, Johnny and Dukey squeezed in behind him, it was fairly cramped in the cockpit with Dexter and his pilot's chair.

"Computer," said Dexter, "estimate time of arrival."

"I estimate that you will be at the outskirts of Paris in 23 minutes and 32 seconds, Dexter," said the Computer helpfully over its link to the Dexbot.

"Oh thank goodness," moaned Johnny, "I'm getting horribly cramped back here being stuck between my sister's butts."

"At least they haven't cut the cheese in here," moaned Dukey.

"You know pizza gives me gas, dog," replied Johnny defensively.

"I think just about everything gives you gas," retorted the dog.

"At least Dexter is wearing a helmet," groaned Susan.

"I would offer you helmets if I had any spares," said Dexter sympathetically, "and I'm sure that the filter system is doing its best to remove unneeded gases from the cockpit as we speak."

"I wish it would work a little faster," moaned Mary.

"The cockpit was just not designed to handle so many," said Dexter.

"We noticed," said Johnny, "We certainly noticed."

"At least we aren't trying to squeeze Mister Black and Mister White in here," said Dukey.

"Mister Who and Mister Who?" asked Dexter.

"Oh, it's not important," said Johnny, "Just know that they're about twice as tall as Bling-Bling Boy and just as wide."

"Oh," mused Dexter, "I could see that would be problematic. Do you spend a lot of time with them?"

"A lot more than we care to admit," admitted Johnny, "They're agents for the Government. Not very good agents, I might add, though I really do like the expensive toys they have."

"Yeah, they have access to guns, bombs, fighters, UFOs, secret gadgets, weird science... all kinds of stuff. They gave me this watch that makes people forget things." He showed the wrist mister off to Dexter.

"I'm sure that there are many uses for such a thing," offered Dexter helpfully.

"Oh you have no idea how much I depend on this," answered Johnny.

"And we do," replied the others.

"Do you use it much on you see-sters?"

"Oh no," replied Johnny, "They might forget something useful. It's mostly for Mom and Dad. I can't tell you how much trouble I've avoided because I made them '_forget things_'." The last two words were said in a way that mocked or impersonated Johnny's Father, Hugh.

"I would certainly be tempted to use that on my SEEster," said Dexter with some aggravation in his voice, "It would save me years of work if Dee-Dee would just forget that I have a secret laboratory."

"We know how you feel," said Susan and Mary together.

"But then who would be your Guinea Pig and test out all of you cool inventions for you?"

"That is a valid point," said Mary.

"You use your own brother as a test subject?" asked Dexter in awe.

"Sure," replied the girls, "Don't you use Dee-Dee as a test subject?"

"No," he replied, "I always thought of Dee-Dee as more of a bother than a test subject."

"If you have to live with them," said Susan, "You might as well make use of them."

"I see," said Dexter, "A point I while certainly consider in the future..."


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 17

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

By the time Dee-Dee and Mandark arrived at the Eiffel Tower complex, she was rather tipsy. In fact, the only reason she was walking upright was the fact Mandark was actually holding her up by her hand. She hiccuped with every step, and her face was flush from all of the bubbly in her system.

"Dee-Dee?" he asked cautiously.

"Yesh?" she replied with a ***hic***.

"Are you... all right?"

"Me... ish guud..." came the response with another ***hiccup***.

"You don't look well," he noted.

"Oh, I ish feelin..." she tried to say, but she passed out at the point and he managed to catch her before she feel onto the sidewalk.

He picked her up in his arms and said, "Oh my sweet, I think the sights will have to wait..."

A few passing by paid any attention, as the two seemed older than they really were, and even then the two were both old enough to drink in France.

"Don't you fret my sweet," he cooed into her ear, "I know a very nice motel nearby where they speak English and rent rooms by the day... or the hour... and take foreign currency to boot..." He then gave a soft but evil laugh of victory, as to not disturb his female treasure... "ah-haha-haha-ha-ha... ah-haha-haha-ha-ha... ah-haha-haha-ha-ha..."

Dee-Dee murmured something unintelligible in his arms, which Mandark took for sleep talk. He took a moment to put her arms about his shoulder to make it look like they were in love rather then carrying a drunk girl around. And with purpose, he set out towards the foreign quarter of Paris and the hotel he had researched ahead of time.

By then, Dee-Dee was softly and deeply asleep. Her cheeks were red as her lip stick.

...

"Dexter," announced his computer through the Dexbot's console, "I detect that Mandark has left his Robot. I calculate that he was on his way to the Eiffel Tower, but has diverted course."

"ComPUUUTer," he said back with his accent in force, "I NEED to know the LO-CAtion of of DEE-DEE as of THESE moment."

"Scanning and calculating," replied the Computer.

"Paris has traffic cameras," suggested Johnny, "Can you hack the system and use that to search for your sister's face or Mandark's face?"

"Ah," replied Dexter, "AN Ex-CEL-lent idea young Test. ComPUUUTer, access theee trafFIC CA-meras and SCAN for DEE-dee and ManDARK's facez Around the EYE-full Tower."

"Accessing Paris Traffic Monitoring System, Dexter," came the digitized feminine voice, "Bypassing normal security codes,.. Establishing up-link protocols,.."

"These should tayk but a MOmEnt for a GEEEnius lyk MY ComPUUUter."

"Dexter, it appears that Mandark has masked his face and Dee-Dee's face from Face Recognition as soon as he landed," sounded the Computer, "It seems that the only way to find them is to engage in a manual search of Paris."

"Manual search?" moaned Susan and Mary, "That could take DAYS, Dexter."

"It will also take days to overcome Mandark's scanner mask," responded the Computer.

"Look," replied Susan, "We mutated Dee-Dee and we have a portable scanner that should lock on to her DNA mutation pattern if we come within a few miles of her. If you give us a comm-link to your Dexbot, the Test family can search Paris much faster and call you when we lock onto Dee-Dee's mutation matrix location."

"A guud idea," said Dexter, "I guess you two are real GEEniuses."

"Well," said Mary with a touch of awkwardness, "You're a real genius too, Dexter."

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to do the majority of the legwork with Dukey," protested Johnny, "that should count for something too."

"But we're still the geniuses," said Susan, Mary and Dexter as one.

"Oh Blah Blah Blah," moaned Johnny, "I just WANT TO SAVE DEE-DEE from that MANDORK!"

"Oh Johnny is growing up so fast," sighed Susan, "I think our little brother is IN LOVE."

"IT is TOTALLY not LOVE," protested Johnny, "We're just friends... like SISSY BLAKELY."

"What is a Sissy?" asked Dexter.

"A neighbor," replied Susan.

"It's not important," replied Mary.

"Well I know Mandark loves Dee-Dee," said Dexter, "So I doubt very much that he would harm her."

"You can do a lot of things to someone without hurting them," said Susan with concern, "Things that can scar a person for years if not a lifetime..."

"NO," protested Mary, "Do you really think... he'd try to... you know..."

"She's not underage IN THIS COUNTRY!" said Dukey.

"WE have to find DEE-DEE as soon as WE CAN!" shouted Dexter.

"I have four scanners," said Susan, "I can install them in watches in a matter of moments, and then we can split up to cover more area while Dexter keeps an eye on the Mandark Robot. If Mandark needs a fast get away, I know he'll summon his robot."

"That IS GEE-nius THEE-nking," said Dexter helpfully, "Thank you EEEN adVANce for all YOU have DONE for MYYY SEE-ster, DEE-DEE."

"It's cool," replied Dukey, "because we'd be just as crazy if Bling-Bling Boy had run off with Susan again, and I'm pretty sure you'd help us too."

"Yes," replied Susan, "We genius families have to stick together."

Dexter nodded as he plotted separate drop off points for Susan, Mary, Johnny and Dukey. He gave them each a personal French translation ring and Dukey a handlebar mustache and striped shirt so he could pass himself off as a French mime.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 18

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

The Hotel Doorman opened the door for Mandark without question or comment. Apparently, it wasn't all that uncommon to have a guy bring in his woman passed out and drunk. Mandark tipped the man for his silence, which he gratefully accepted even if it was foreign currency. Apparently another thing he was used to without question or comment.

The man behind the counter was similarly inclined not to question or comment about carrying around a passed out drunk girl. But he did smile when he passed the room key to Mandark's free hand and said, "Enjoy the room, sir. Feel free to call for room service at any time, and we absolutely respect the 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

"Very good, my good man," replied Mandark as he slipped the Concierge a tip to assure his continued good will and cooperation.

Checking the key's tag (which read 'Room 313'), he went over to the elevator and summoned the elevator car. Stepping into the empty car, he pushed the button for the third floor. He noticed that French elevator music was just as bad as the elevator music back home. Dee-Dee was still sound asleep in Mandark's arms, and he was grateful that she didn't really weigh all that much for someone of her size. Slipping out of the elevator like a sneaky ninja, he made his way quickly down the hallway to room 313. Looking both ways in case someone was looking, he opened the door, placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, and then locked the door behind him.

Placing Dee-Dee on the red heart-shaped bed, Mandark commented, "You do look kind of silly in that suit, my sweet angel. I'm sure you'd sleep better without it." He reached out to her throat and began pulling the zipper tab down towards her belly button. As it reached the bottom and he began peeling her out of the suit, he quickly realized she wore absolutely nothing underneath.

"I suppose your strange powers would destroy normal undergarments," mused Mandark, "but I don't care. They only would have obstructed my sweet angel's beauty in any event."

In a moment, Dee-Dee was stripped and her suit tossed aside. Taking a moment to take the full view in, he then covered her with the red silk sheet. "Don't fret, I'm only going to shower to make myself presentable to you. I shall return shortly."

It was then that he actually looked around the room. There was more than the red heart-shaped bed. The red rug which nearly filled the room was red and heart-shaped. The entire room was shaped like a heart, with a bath and shower area in one corner, and another door he figured led to a closet. The red heart-shaped refrigerator was almost too much to bear. The red tint to the lights were almost sickening. He was almost frightened by the prospect of what would happen if he should turn on the track lights and the disco ball. The red two-toned striped wall paper made him oddly feel like he was inside a chocolate sampler box.

But the room was already paid for and he wasn't inclined to move Dee-Dee to another. So without comment, he slipped into the bathroom door.

...

So the Test kids split up to search Paris for Dee-Dee mutation signal. That left Dexter, the Dexbot, and the Computer to monitor the Mandark Robot for signs of being summoned by Mandark. Without the evil genius to guide it, Dexter felt it would be much easier to engage in combat, but he was also afraid that if he attempted to outright destroy it, it would certainly send a signal to Mandark, and Dexter was not sure how he would respond to the threat with a helpless Dee-Dee in his clutches.

Johnny headed north, Dukey headed south, Susan headed east, and Mary went west. Each one paid close attention to their watched, but also listened to the passing traffic as they might have noticed something that stood out as much as Mandark, and Dee-Dee in her super protective suit.

...

Johnny caught a faint signal near the Eiffel Tower. It pointed south-east away from the base of the tower.

He flagged down a passerby and asked, "Excusez-moi, mais ce qui se trouvait dans cette direction? (Excuse me, but what lay in that direction?)"

The young lady replied, "C'est la façon dont le vieux quartier latin (That is the way to the old Latin quarter)."

Johnny replied, "Merci, jolie dame (Thank you, pretty lady)."

As Johnny walked away, he heard her say softly, "Mon, ce qu'est un jeune homme poli (My, what a polite young man.)"

But he was too fixed on the watch scanner to comment. Dee-Dee's signal seemed to grow stronger with almost every step he took south-east.

...

Susan received a faint signal as she moved east. It indicated that Dee-Dee was somewhere to her north-east. She had visited Paris several times in her various escapes from Porkbelly and the sundry disasters they created there, and knew the city well enough to know that she was going to wind up most likely in the Old Latin Quarter (where of course they had wonderful pastry puffs in the street cafes that the Test family happened to like so much). They never stayed around long enough to use a Hotel, but she did know they were in fact friendly to foreigners and open to foreign currency.

"Ah d'être jeune et à Paris avec... ***soupir*** Gil (Ah to be young and in Paris with... ***sigh*** Gil)" she muttered quietly.

However, a young woman in Paris in a lab coat did not go without notice. If she wasn't so fixed on the watch scanner, she might have noticed the side long glances if not outright stares at her. So much in fact that she wasn't even aware of the two Paris Policemen approaching her quickly from behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 19

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

So Mandark undressed and began showering for his lovely angel, Dee-Dee. Of course, his glasses were set aside on the back of the bathroom sink. His mind raced, wondering what he would do once he returned to her. He never actually thought out as far as being in bed with Dee-Dee after all. The scenario had never come up before. He never really listened to his parents when they told him about birds and bees. They still called him Susan after all. And the story was not scientific either.

She was passed out and drunk in the red heart-shaped bed. It wasn't like she was going anywhere. His mind returned to the long look he took after he stripped her out of her suit, but before he covered her up with the red silk sheets. In spite of the nearly freakish proportions of Dee-Dee's body, she was still the perfect vision of beauty to him. It was lucky that his mind's eye didn't need the glasses like his real eyes did.

Once done, he replaced his glasses and his briefs. He was just a little to awkward to be comfortable with the notion of Dee-Dee seeing his man-bits, because she would come around eventually. With some nervousness, he crept back into the main bedroom. His sweet sweet Dee-Dee was still there, waiting for him. Creeping over to the bed, he finally decided what he would do: He slowly reached out and pulled out the right hand ribbon from her hair, letting it fall out about her shoulder. Then he did the same with the other ribbon.

"I didn't realize how much more beautiful you would be with your hair down," sighed Mandark. He reached out and softly stroked her blonde hair affectionately. Then he stroked her cheek, still somewhat red from the champagne still running through her system: The thing that was keeping her in her deep slumber.

He pulled the sheet down far enough to gaze upon her 14-year-old's budding double-As. His hands were trembling as he contemplated his next course of action. He sweated nervously. But then he realized that he wasn't as much sweating from nervousness as he was from the heat. He thought about checking the thermostat, but then realized the source of the heat was Dee-Dee herself. His hand brushed her forehead as he declared, "My goodness, she's burning up." He pulled off the sheets completely for fear of them bursting into flames, and then pulled the bottle of champagne from the bucket of ice so he could pour the ice over her body. The ice began melting at an alarming rate anywhere it touched her body.

A twinge of panic began to set in Mandark's mind, because he couldn't understand what was happening to her body. He couldn't know about the mutations that were infused into her body by the Test girls. His genius was not up to knowing that the suit he stripped off her was as much to contain her powers as it was to provide coverage for her modesty.

"Curse you, Dexter," announced Mandark, "Have you experimented upon your own sister? What kind of sick monster does that?"

It was then that her eyes opened, her eyes becoming glowing red orbs. "Mandark," she said in an unearthly voice, "How dare you get me drunk. How dare you think you can take advantage of my innocence. I shall burn you with the flames of purification. I shall sear you with the heat of justice."

"Dee-Dee!" he cried, "This isn't you! This isn't my sweet sweet angel! What has Dexter done to you?"

...

Johnny continued to follow the signal from the mutant tracker when the signal suddenly increased in strength greatly. He knew he hadn't suddenly become that much closer to her, so he figured she must be using her mutant powers. His mind raced as he thought about the things that Mandark might be doing to her at that very moment.

"I'll save you, Dee-Dee," he swore as he broke into a run. He could tell she was not far away. It was almost close enough to pinpoint exactly which building she was in. He would be close enough to pinpoint her exact location in a matter of minutes. If he was thinking clearly, he would have bothered to call Dukey and his sisters to tell them he was close.

The Parisians stared as he ran by. Paris was a laid back sort of city where no one really ran around, unless le Agents de Police were chasing a criminal or something. The were also struck by the oddness of his super suit. It wasn't something one saw every day, even in Paris.

...

The Police following Susan called out, "Excusez-nous dame, mais quelle est la hâte? (Excuse us lady, but what's the hurry?)"

Susan wished that she was more fluent in French, but she knew that running from the Police would look suspicious, so she stopped and turned to face them.

"Amie de mon frère a été prise par un mauvais génie. (My brother's female friend has been taken by an evil genius.)", she said slowly and carefully as the Police caught up with her.

"Êtes-vous essayer d'être drôle, mademoiselle? (Are you trying to be funny, miss?)"

"J'essaie d'être sérieux. (I am trying to be serious.)"

"Peut-être que vous devriez vous expliquer le bas à la station de police, mademoiselle. (Perhaps you should explain yourself down at the Police Station, miss.)"

"Il n'ya pas de temps. Dee-Dee a besoin de mon aide maintenant. (There is no time. Dee-Dee needs my help now.)"

"S'il vous plaît venez tranquillement. (Please come quietly.)"

"Vous ne comprenez pas, (You don't understand,)" said Susan as she turned and fled from the Police Officers.

"Stop! Nous vous placer en état d'arrestation! (Stop! We are placing you under arrest!)"

Susan kept running, but she could hear that the officers were gaining on her.

"Remise ou nous aurons à vous attaquer! Nous n'aimons pas la lutte contre une fille! (Surrender or we will have to tackle you! We don't like tackling a girl!)"

But then something flew by and swept her off her feet, leaving the officers behind in his dust. She looked up to realize that she was being held in the arms of Bling-Bling Boy. He was wearing a gold jet pack with little gold wings on each side.

"Eugene!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving my sweet little Susan Test, of course," he said with a smile, "I can't let you out of the date you promised me."

"How did you find me?" she asked incredulously.

"If I told you," he answered, "then I couldn't use it to follow you in the future. And by the way, you're welcome."

"Dee-Dee has to be saved from Mandark, so make yourself useful," she growled.

"So how are you tracking Dee-Dee?"

She held up her wrist as she said, "It's a mutant scanner."

"Oh," he said happily, "I could use that to track Johnny-X in the future."

"Well I'm not giving this to you," said Susan.

"Oh, we'll see about that, sweet Susan," he replied with a self-confident wink.


	20. Chapter 20

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 20: The Flaming Wrath of Dee-Dee

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Mandark was many things, including being Susan, but when confronted with a flaming naked girl in nothing but his boxers, it was the best idea to run the heck away. It bought him the time he felt he needed to summon his Mandark Robot. The flames bursting from Dee-Dee's now superheated body had caught the bed on fire and was rapidly spreading to every flammable item in the room.

"MANDARK!" she called after, "COME BACK AND FACE ME!"

"Not a chance, my sweet angel!" he cried as he fled, "What has your sick brother done to you?"

"UNLIKE YOU, DEXTER HAS DONE NOTHING," swore Dee-Dee, "CERTAINLY NOTHING LIKE I AM GOING TO DO TO YOU, PERVERT!"

"Come one, Mandark Robot," he swore into the wrist radio, "Get here already."

"NEGATIVE MANDARK," answered the Robot's AI, "I AM ENGAGED IN COMBAT WITH THE DEXBOT. IT IS PREVENTING ME FROM REACHING YOU."

"Ignore all distractions!" commanded Mandark, "I need extraction NOW!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!"

The hallway burst into flames behind Mandark as Dee-Dee emerged. She was now fully 'Human Torch Mode', and had to be easily radiating over a thousand degrees from her body if she wasn't shooting fiery rays from her eyes.

"DAMMIT!" swore Mandark as he ran nearly naked into the Paris streets outside the hotel.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH, MANDARK!"

It was about then that he spotted Johnny-X coming down the street. He figured Johnny's Mutant Powers were his only real chance, so he yelled at him, "Dee-Dee's gone mad with Power! You have to protect me from her crazy wrath!"

"Yeah!" replied Johnny-X, "Well I happen to like Dee-Dee, so you're going to have to give me some incentive if you want me to save your sorry butt!"

"I'll PAY you WHATEVER you want! I'm filthy rich!"

"I'm listening."

But Dee-Dee choose to make her entrance at that point. "MANDARK!" she cried, "PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" She fired her eye beams at Mandark, turning the pavement behind him into a bubbling pool of molten tar.

"Whoa," said Johnny-X, "That's some heavy shoot going down."

"If you won't stop her for my sake, then think about all of the innocent people in PARIS!" cried Mandark.

"I hate it when the baddies put it that way," he sighed.

Then Bling-Bling Boy and Susan suddenly flew overhead as she called down, "Johnny, you have to get Dee-Dee back into her suit if you want her to regain control of her powers and her mind!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You have to change into something that's stronger than she is and flame proof!"

"Like what?" he asked back, "An asbestos armored robot?"

"Yeah, something like that!"

"Where's Dee-Dee's suit?" asked Johnny-X of Mandark.

"It's back in the room where I stripped it off," cried Mandark.

"You stripped her?" growled Johnny-X.

"I SWEAR IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE SUCH A BAD THING AT THE TIME!"

"Maybe I should let Dee-Dee burn you to ashes," swore Johnny-X.

"Innocent people of PARIS!" interrupted Susan, "You have to think of them!"

"Oh fine," he muttered, "but first, HURRICANE HANDS!"

He used his hurricane hands power to weaken Dee-Dee's flames and blow her back into the hotel. Then he shape shifted into a super-strong asbestos armor robot to follow her in.

It was about then that the Mandark Robot, hotly pursued by the Dexbot, appeared to collect its master. The robot had taken moderate damage in its efforts to ignore the Dexbot's attacks.

"Be careful!" cried Susan.

"Break a leg!" added Bling-Bling Boy.

"Eugene!" she shouted in his ear.

"I kid you," he replied as he rubbed his ear.


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 21: A Girl that's really HOT

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

After blowing Dee-Dee back into the hotel and following her in, he was really grateful that he was asbestos shield. The hotel was in flames, and very very hot. He was also grateful that a robot doesn't have to breath, as the searing hot air would have been most painful if not fatal to something with lungs.

There was no sign of people anywhere, so he hoped that they all got out the back when the fire alarm went off. He could still hear some fire bells ringing, although many had already succumbed to the heat and flames.

He then saw the flaming form of Dee-Dee in the hall where the Hurricane Hands had thrown her. She was laying on the hallway floor, but she was stirring. He figured she would be back up and after Mandark again once she regained her senses. There was little time to find her super-suit. Then there was the awkward matter of how he was going to get the naked girl back into her suit and still be a gentleman about it. After all, he wasn't some goon or masher.

Johnny-bot jumped over Dee-Dee and ran towards the rooms. He figured Mandark must have dumped her suit on the floor in one of those rooms. It then occurred to him what Mandark might have been doing when he had a naked and unconscious Dee-Dee at his mercy. For a second, he imagined what she might look like if she weren't on fire... nude. It was enough to stop him in his tracks and make him shake his head with great vigor.

"Darn," he said, "I've got things to do. I don't have time for... this!" As he was a robot, his voice sounded tinny and artificial, even in his own head. To save time, he simply punched out each door as he got to it so he could look in and see if Dee-Dee suit was anywhere around.

The first room was empty, and there was no sign of Dee-Dee's suit. It was the same in the second room. The third room was a surprise, as there was a naked woman lying on the floor. He managed to notice a few details about her, like her shoulder length wavy black hair, pale skin, and her busty curvy figure. Johnny figured she had succumbed to the smoke trying to get out. If there was a gentleman caller with her, he must have fled with or without regards to her safety. His manly instincts told him that as much as he wanted to help Dee-Dee, saving a damsel in distress had to come first.

He had to shield her from the flames and heat, and make sure she had enough oxygen to get outside where the paramedics and fire fighters would no doubt soon be there. Gently lifting her, he used his shape-shifting powers to surround and protect her as a fire-proof powered battle suit. It was something he saw in an anime somewhere. Once he figured she was breathing from his cool air supply, he headed for the back door.

As he figured, the paramedics and fire department were just setting up when he emerged from the flaming building. Approaching an ambulance, he opened his chest plate so the woman could be taken out by the paramedics and treated for smoke and heat.

"Merci," said the paramedic, "Cette femme vous doit sa vie. Je remercie celui qui vous a envoyé." Johnny knew enough French to know he was thanking whoever sent him for saving her life. He didn't have time for small talk, so he ran back into the fire as the woman was loaded into the ambulance and attended by two paramedics who were putting a sheet over her even as he glanced over his shoulder.

He knocked in the fourth door and saw no one in there. But he finally saw Dee-Dee's suit on the floor. Being fire-proof, it wasn't harmed in any way. He scooped up the suit in one hand and went out in search of Dee-Dee.

He saw the flaming form of Dee-Dee. She was standing and walking towards the front of the hotel. There was no telling how many people could be hurt if she got back outside, the least of which was Mandark. So he used his free hand to grab Dee-Dee's upper arm and spin her around to face him.

"MANDARK MUST PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!" she cried in her weird mutant voice, which would have been totally cool to Johnny in other circumstances.

"Dee-Dee!" he called back, "You aren't yourself! You have to put this suit back on so you can control your mutant powers!"

She futilely tried to pull herself from his grip. "I CAN'T LET YOU DISTRACT ME FROM MY REVENGE, JOHNNY-X!"

"You're endangering innocent people!" he replied, "Please put your suit back on!"

She simply screamed in rage. Dee-Dee was out of control. He had to do something to get her attention. So he used both hands to hug her and hold her tight against his body. He could feel her wildly struggling to get away. There was only one thing to do.

"DEE-DEE!" he shouted right in her face, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!"

She suddenly stopped struggling.

"Johhny," she stammered, "You... love me?" She felt less squirmy as his words sank in.

"Yes," he replied, "I love you and I want to keep you safe. Please put your suit back on. It's the best way to protect you. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly. He released his grip and handed her the super-suit. It was hard to tell under the flames, but he thought her face was red for reasons other than the heat and flames. She stepped into the suit on leg at a time, then one arm at a time, and finally secured the suit's zipper. As she put the suit back on, her heat reduced. He flames went out. On some instinct he didn't quite understand, he knew the fire was now manageable by the fire-fighters outside.

To his surprise, he found himself hugged by Dee-Dee. "Thank you," she said softly, "You saved me."

"It's no big deal," he replied, "Nothing I wouldn't have done for one of my sisters."

"But I'm not your sister," she answered, "I'm basically a stranger you just met."

"So you're over the DESTROY MANDARK stuff?"

"Yes. The authorities will punish him."

"Well that's good," he said with relied, "The last thing I ever wanted was to fight you."

"Thank you. You brought me back to my senses."

"We should make sure there's no one left trapped in here," he said suddenly, "Can you help me with that?"

"YES!" shouted Dee-Dee, sounding a lot like her old endlessly cheerful self.

So the two of them set to searching the rest of the flaming building for survivors as the fire-fighters battled the blaze from the outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 22: A hot time in the Ole Town tonight...

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Once the fire was out and everyone in the building was outside and safe, JohnnyX and Dee-Dee emerged into the light of day together. The Fire-fighters had gathered outside to cheer for the two costumed heroes that helped them, not recognizing it was also Dee-Dee that had started the fire in the first place. Of course, she did look very different with her containment suit on then when she did flaming and naked.

By then, Susan and Mary Test, Dukey, and Bling-Bling Boy had all managed to converge on the sight and sort of melded into the crowd. Of course, Bling-Bling Boy stood out like a sore thumb, but it still wasn't a crime in Paris to engage in a loud and gaudy display of riches, and he wasn't wearing the same hardware that he was when he swept Susan away from the French Police either. That conveniently folded up into the small tek pack that he wore on his back.

However, Mandark and his Mandark Robot had somehow managed to escape the authorities as well as Dee-Dee by employing some sort of Teleportation Device. Where or how Mandark was keeping a Teleportation Device on him while wearing his boxers, no one wanted to speculate.

Dexter, on the other hand, was fairly close by in the Dexbot, and it was generally agreed that it was time to go back to the Hotel before their collective parents missed them. It was even more cramped in the cockpit with the addition of Bling-Bling Boy, who could have arranged his own way home with his minions and millions, but never turned down any opportunity to be near his beloved Susan. After all, he was actually touching her without getting smacked, blasted, zapped, burnt, catapulted, exploded or otherwise inconvenienced. Not by Susan, Mary or even Johnny.

For everyone but Bling-Bling, it seemed like a very long flight back to the Hotel. Bling-Bling thought the flight was over way too soon. That combined with the fact Dexter had to land in an abandoned lot far enough away from the Hotel after the all to recent battle there left everyone but Bling-Bling in a less than energetic mood.

"Oh my sweet sweet Susan," he cooed, "I so look forward to our impending date."

"You know we can't let you go out alone," reminded Jonnhy (now out of super form and back in street clothes).

"Well, you have Dee-Dee and Dexter and Mary," mused Bling-Bling, "I'm sure we'll all have a good time together."

"Ooo," squealed Dee-Dee, "I wanna go out with Johnny again!" She was similarly out of super form and back in street clothes.

"That's cool," said Johnny, "because it's fun to be with you, Dee-Dee."

Dexter, on the other hand, looked up at Mary and asked, "What is this da-a-ating of which they are speaking?"

"Don't ask me," she replied, "I've never had a real date before."

"You've planned enough dates with Gil," said Johnny.

"And what is a Gil?" asked Dexter.

"He's the boy next door who doesn't know the girls exist," said Johnny honestly.

"JOHNNY!" shrieked Susan and Mary as one.

"Well it's true," said Bling-Bling, who got a wilting looking from Susan and Mary before he added, "as far as I know."

"Besides, you can have brainy geeky talks with Dexter," added Johnny, "since you're both super-smart and all.:

"Well, I suppose it would be nice to date someone intellectually equal to me," mused Mary.

"Yes, I would like to compare theories with you," added Dexter.

"Well nothing is going to happen without the blessings of out parents," said Susan.

"I'm sure a little donation to their retirement fund will get the blessing of Johnny's parents," replied Bling-Bling, "so that only leaves your parents, Dexter and Dee-Dee."

"I'm old enough to date," said Dee-Dee, "If I look after Dexter, I'm sure they'll be agreeable to a little play date as long as we aren't going to stay out to late."

"I'll be picking up the dinner tab," said Bling-Bling, "I want to take my sweet Susan to a really nice place that doesn't serve Pizza."

"What's wrong with Pizza?" asked Johnny and Dee-Dee as one.

"Oh Jonathan," replied Bling-Bling, "That is not fine cuisine. Not the kind of special evening that I want to share with Susan. I know this place in Paris with the finest cuisine anywhere, and we're even old enough to enjoy the fine wine they serve with their food."

"You aren't going to mention that little part to our parents, are you?" asked Susan. "You know they would never approve."

"Of course not. I'm the picture of discretion."

"And you aren't going to try and get me drunk, are you?" asked Susan more suspiciously, "I think we've had enough of that already."

"I promise. Just enough wine to accent the meal. You can certainly drink water, tea, or something else for the majority of the meal. My intentions are pure, I swear."

"Yeah," mused Johnny, "I doubt even Eugene..."

"Bling-Bling Boy!"

"...would mess up his chances with Susan by such a little league mistake."

"Johnny is completely right."

The little group set off on foot for the Hotel and their parents.


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 23: The Negotiation?

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Everyone (but Bling-Bling Boy) wondered how they were going to breech the dating topic with their respective parents. It seems that Eugene's mother didn't even know he was out and involved in battles over another city or she might have called to ground him by now. After all, he had access to global transport and often did things in his plots to woo Susan Test without asking permission from his mother first. In fact, the three Test children as well as Dexter and Dee-Dee were well used to doing things without their parent's permission in some situations.

Oddly enough, the Test parents (as well as Dexter's parents) were found in the miraculously undamaged hotel room exchanging stories about who's children did the most outrageous or most embarrassing thing. They seemed to be rather relaxed from their dinner evening together where everyone had their share of wine without getting excessively intoxicated. But the wine did seem to make them just a little more open minded and agreeable.

But there was an obstacle to their grandiose plans...

"Johnny," said Hugh, "You're too young to date without a mature chaperone. Susan and Mary are not old enough to fill that role, especially since Susan is also supposed to be on a date with Eugene..."

"Bling-Bling Boy," objected Eugene.

"Don't interrupt me or correct me when I'm lecturing!"

"Sorry Mister Test."

"Now where was I?"

"Chaperones."

"Right," mused Hugh, "Thank you. There's no dating without a mature and responsible chaperone, and your mother and I are too busy having 'adult time' with Dexter's parents to do that ourselves."

"What about Gil Nexdor?" asked Johnny.

"_Gil..._" sight Susan and Mary as one.

"No," objected Eugene, "I don't need the distraction for Susan."

"And you know what would happen if I tried to date Gil at the same time Susan is on a date with Eugene," added Mary evenly.

"Yeah," agreed Johnny, "I guess I didn't quite think that far ahead. But who else is there?"

"How about Albert, the butler to Mister Mittens?" asked Susan.

"I'm sure he'd want some time away from his bossy cat," agreed Johnny, "but I know that Mister Mittens' price for such a privilege would be something I'm not willing to pay. We need to try someone else for this job."

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but Hugh cut her off saying, "_And no cloning __**me**__ or __**your mother**_! _If you do, you're in big trouble_! _**BIG**_!" She shut her mouth without a word. "_And no robot or android parents either_!"

'_Wow_,' thought Mary, '_I guess he really does know us well_.'

"Cloning?" asked Dexter's Father, "Robots?"

"Father father," assured Dexter, "I am sure that is just sayings in the place that they come from."

"Yeah," added Dee-Dee.

"Oh," he replied, "I guess I am a bit behind on the current slang."

"Well how about Windbear and Oceanbird?" asked Dexter's Mother, "They're mature, responsible, and..."

"NO," objected Dexter.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Dexter's Father.

"BEE-cause they are HIP-pees," he said with his odd Eastern European accent asserting itself, causing Hugh Test's eyebrow to go up, "and they grew up weeth the whole free love theeng. While I am shuur that Mary Test and I shall do notheeng but talk SCY-ence and teck-NAWL-agee, I would have my con-CERNS about the EEN-ter-actions of Johnny and Dee-Dee." He really objected to the fact that they were the parents of Mandark (aka Susan), and the last thing he wanted was another chance to draw the attention of Mandark to their little group, especially Dee-Dee.

"The last people I want to look after my little Johnny and the girls is a pair of hippies," agreed Hugh, "They don't do drugs, do they?"

"I don't know," said Dexter's Mother, "but not that I'm aware of."

"_THERE'S NO DATE FOR ANY OF YOU WITHOUT A CHAPERONE_!"


	24. Chapter 24

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 24: The Chaperones

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Johnny considered their options. They had to get a mature chaperone for their Paris group date, and yet they had to be agreeable to both their parents as well as themselves. There were so few people who could meet that criteria. The list grew shorter and shorter.

"_Wait_," he said at last, "_I think I've got two adults who probably aren't busy and would be more than willing to look after us_."

"Who might that be?" as Dexter's Father.

"Yeah, Johnny," asked Hugh, "Who's that?"

"_Mister Black and Mister White_."

"Who are they?" asked Dexter's Mother.

"_Government agents from Area 51.1. They're quite mature_."

"Don't they want to go to Fiji?" asked Mary.

"I really doubt they'd turn down Paris just because it's not Fiji," said Johnny.

"Alright, Johnny," agreed Hugh, "If you can get Mister Black and Mister White to act as your chaperones in Paris, then you can go."

"What if only one can go?" asked Dexter's Mother.

"Oh, they go almost everywhere together... well, maybe not to the bathroom," replied Johnny.

"Not gonna ask, Johnny," sighed Hugh, "Too much information."

"Well, if they're government agents, I'm sure they must have credentials," said Dexter's Father, "So if they're alright with you, then we'll agree too."

"But where do they work?" asked Dexter's Mother, "How long will it take to get them?"

"Oh, that's not a problem. Bling-Bling Boy has a private helicopter. He can get us there and back in a few hours," said Johnny.

"Isn't he just a little young to fly?"

"Uh... he's filthy rich. He has people he hires to move him around."

"Oh," mused Dexter's Father, "That makes sense."

Eugene leaned next to Johnny and whispered into his ear, "Good save, Johnathan."

Johnny glanced back and slightly nodded.

"Well," said Bling-Bling Boy, "I'll just call my home, and have my mother send out the private helicopter to the nearest helipad. They should be along in less than an hour or so. So who's coming with me?"

"Everyone who's on this date should be going," offered Johnny, "We can pretty much fly from Area 51.1 straight to Paris. And of course, I'm not leaving Dukey behind."

"Dukey?" asked Dexter's Father.

"His pet dog," informed Lila, "They've been together almost as long as Johnny's been alive. They're not used to being separated."

"And he likes Parisian Pastry Puffs," added Johnny.

"Please excuse me," said Eugene, "I have a call to make."

Everyone else nodded in Bling-Bling Boy's general direction as he left the room.

...

As they waited for Eugene's helicopter to come and pick them up, Dexter offered, "I cOuld gEt us there aaand bAck much faaaster iiin the DexbOt."

"Yeah," mused Susan, "I don't think so. The last trip was way too cramped with fewer people."

"Yeah Dorkster," agreed Dee-Dee, "That cockpit wasn't made for groups or comfort."

"Eet wasn't made for cooomfort, eet was made forrr sciiience."

"Whatever, Dumbster."

"Does she normally talk smack like this to you?" asked Johnny to Dexter.

"Yes."

Johnny leans over to Dee-Dee and says with a lower voice, "Can you give me some tips on smack talk? I could use some smack for my sisters."

"Sure Johnny."

"Hey!" said Susan and Mary as one.

Dukey 'bumped' into Johnny, causing him to stumble towards Dee-Dee. With ballerina grace, she caught Johnny in her arms. Johnny reflexively used his arms to grab Dee-Dee about her unusually small torso to balance himself, but wound up with his lips pressed against her cheek in the process.

"Oh Johnny," said Dee-Dee as she hugged him against her with a slight blush in her cheeks. She turned her head to give him a real kiss on the cheek. That made him blush as well.

Dexter, Susan and Mary pretended to look somewhere else. Eugene was already distracted by Susan. The awkward situation continued for a moment until Eugene noted, "Ah, I think I hear my gold Bell 222B coming. It's modified for faster air speed and extended air time... and its gold plated of course."

"Is everything of his gold?" asked Dee-Dee.

"Almost," replied Susan.

"What's that prove?"

"That he's ridiculously rich."

"Ah..." said Dee-Dee with signs of enlightenment.

They watched as the helicopter came into view. Not only was it gold plated, but it was also diamond studded. The diamonds gleamed in the sun.

...

It seemed all too soon that the group was standing outside Area 51.1 with Mister Black, Mister White, and the General before them.

"So General," asked Johnny, "can you spare Mister Black and Mister White for a day?"

"Well," said the General, "I can't think of anything they're supposed to be doing..."

"It's no Fiji," said Mister Black.

"But we'll do it," agreed Mister White.

"I haven't been to Paris since... you know..."

"_That's not important_!" said Mister White quickly.

"What's not important?" asked Johnny.

"Government secrets, Johnny," said Mister Black, "Hush hush, can't talk about it."

"So will you guys chaperone us or not? It won't cost you anything."

"_**We're in**_," said Mister Black and Mister White as one.

"But what about me?" asked the General.

"Eight's company, nine's a crowd," answered Johnny.

"Aww..." moaned the General, "at least bring me back some of those French Pastry Puffs."

"Sure General," said Johnny, "We can do that much at least."

The General leaned over to Black and White, and said "Try to keep Paris in one piece, men. They're still technically our allies."

"Affirmative," said Mister Black and Mister White as one.

...

So with Mr Black and Mr White in tow, the adventurous group made their way to gay Paris (Pair-ree). In spite of the fact that the agents were the 'adults' in the group, they certainly acted like someone less mature. "_Are we there yet_?" was a whine heard from both on more than one occasion, causing Bling-Bling Boy to threaten to turn the helicopter around more than once.

On the other hand, Bling-Bling wasn't exactly on the best of behavior either. They had to keep Susan in the back of the copter to keep him sitting at the controls, and even then he set the auto-pilot just to come back and try to make small talk with her. And Johnny certainly didn't trust Mr Black and Mr White alone in the cockpit even though they were supposed to be certified pilots.

Johnny wasn't a certified pilot, but certainly learned enough about such matters from trial and error... a lot of error. So he didn't want to fly the copter outside of the most dire of emergencies. On top of that, he had another crucial mission: Keep Dee-Dee away from the controls too. That wasn't very hard, as all he had to do was keep talking to her to keep her attention focused away from the pretty buttons and switches up front.

Dexter was at least as qualified as Johnny, but generally too small to operate the controls. He was more interested in the exchange of ideas between himself, Susan and Mary. The kind of brainy talk that put Johnny right to sleep if he were to actually pay attention to the conversation.

But Bling-Bling returned to the controls when the automatic pilot announced they were about to enter French airspace. The controller discussed their flight plan (in international English), and things were 'set in stone' as it were. They were going to use a private airport at the edge of the city, and be taken into to city proper on rented limousines.

Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary used the excuse of family togetherness to get themselves into one limo (along with Dee-Dee), and stick the rest into the second limo. Fortunately, both limos came with trained drivers versed in both English and French, and no one else felt inclined to drive.


	25. Chapter 25

Johnny Test versus Dexter, Boy Genius

Part 25: The End

By Neoraichu

This story is based on Johnny Test and Dexter's Laboratory.

...

Now that they were in Paris, it seemed time to get their respective dates on. They settled on a nice open air Cafe with a view of the Eiffel Tower. Since the tables were small, they had to split up into groups of three. Johnny, Dee-Dee and Dukey shared one table. Bling-Bling and Susan had another. Dexter (who had to sit on a phone book just to get his eyes over the edge of the table) and Mary had yet a third. Mister Black and Mister White also had their own table that they could use to monitor all of the other tables.

Only Mister Black and Mister White were inclined to drink, as they were the adults in the group. Dee-Dee was particularly put off alcohol by the way Mandark had tried to get her drunk on champagne when he had taken her to a similar Parisian Cafe. Johnny, on the other hand, had once seen Gil drunk on beer, and that put him off on drinking for several years by itself. Susan, Mary and Dexter were all too aware of alcohol on their minds to even consider taking drinks themselves. As far as Bling-Bling went, Johnny was pretty sure his mother wouldn't let him get anywhere near the stuff.

The meal was otherwise light, consisting of Pastry Puffs, a mix of cube-cut cheeses, cubed deli meats, a selection of sliced fruit, and a chocolate fondue for dipping.

"So you like _Tinymon_?" asked Johnny.

"Of course," she replied, "There are so many cute ones. There's even some like Pony Puff Princesses."

"So what's your favorite?" he asked.

"Cuddlebuns," she answered happily.

"I bet you that I know something..." he began.

"That Cuddlebuns evolves into Screechereen if you show it some love and kindness?"

"You know?"

"I knew that since version 1. 0. 3. 6."

Johnny looked stunned. He didn't figure out about Cuddlebuns until he was trapped in the Tinymon world somewhere around version 3. 14. 15. 0.

"What's your rating?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't play for ratings," she replied, "I just play to collect the cuties."

"So you don't evolve them?"

"Only if the evolved forms are cuter than the originals."

"There are?"

"Well sure," she answered, "Ponycorn evolves into Regal Ponycorn, and that evolves into Winged Princess Ponycorn. Then you equip her with the Pony Crown of Royalty, and she looks even cuter."

"I see."

"But I still can't find Cuddlefox, the evolution Tinymon."

"Oh, that's a matter of breeding the right Tinymon."

"Have you done it?"

"Yeah," he replied, "It took some luck, a lot of boxes of chocolate, renting the elite breeding suite, and about 100 breeding attempts."

"I guess I just don't have that much patience for breeding."

"Well, if you want something bad enough..."

"I see," she replied, "Maybe I'll try again."

"You should never give up."

"So how many Cuddlefox do you have?"

"Just one."

"Have you used an evolution gem yet?"

"Not yet. Those are kind of hard to come by."

"Oh, I know."

There was an awkward silence as they ran out of things to talk about.

Dee-Dee picked up Johnny's hand in her own, and said, "You'll just have to show my everything when I come see you in Porkbelly."

Johnny smiled as he replied, "I'd love that." He absentmindedly dropped a pastry puff over the edge of the table so Dukey could snatch it out of the air.

He glanced at the Eiffel Tower and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Dee-Dee.

"Oh, I sort of made the Eiffel Tower vanish as a magic trick, and the Parisians almost lynched me and my family before I made it reappear."

"Oooo..." she replied, "That actually sounded exciting."

"For a while," he replied, "The whole magic man thing was."

"It sounds like you've had a lot of adventures here in Paris."

"Oh, I have."

"I hope I can share some of your adventures here some day," said Dee-Dee cheerily.

"That would be nice," he said as he smiled back at her.

She leaned closer and whispered, "_Besides, you've already seen me naked_."

Johnny blushed hard. He wasn't really thinking about that when he was saving her, and he was really hoping that was something she wasn't going to remember.

The air seemed torn asunder when Mary asked Dexter, "_**You're lab is how big?!**_"

"_Oh, eet EEZ naught az BEEG az you miiight theeenk_," he replied.

That's big enough to take _1,000 of our labs_ and still have storage space left over! I really need to come and see it for myself one of these days!"

"_Oh, I am sure zat sumTHEEENG can be ARRanged, Mary_."

"I'm sure it's amazing."

"_Well, I have a lot of old exPERiments and stuff that I am not uzing at ze Moment_."

"You keep your old experiments?"

"_Of COURSE_," he replied, "_Zey are my leGACY_."

"We keep our old experiments, too," she replied, "but I thought I was only being sentimental."

"_EEF you are lacking in STOrage SPACE, zen perHAPS you would LIKE to uze zome of my STOrage SPACE in my LAAAB for eztra STUFF_."

"If you don't mind," she replied, "I'd love to. I'm sure our old stuff would be as safe in your lab as anywhere else."

"_Maybe you MIGHT want TO take SOME of my OLD EEEquipMENT off my HANDZ az well_."

"Oh sweet Susan Test," moaned Bling-Bling Boy, "How I have forever yearned to sit at the same table with you as we are now." Unlike the last date, Eugene and Mary had separate plates and separate drinks before them.

"Well," she admitted, "I suppose it's not as bad as it could have been."

"I'm certainly not going to try anything with Mister Black and Mister White sitting right over there," he said as he pointed at their table. Even though they were reading the English Edition Paris Newspaper, she was fairly grateful that Eugene was still mindful of their presence.

"Yes General?" asked Mister Black.

There was a pause.

"I see," said Mister White.

There was another pause.

"Johnny, kids," said Mister Black, "We need to go back to Porkbelly ASAP."

"Aw," moaned Johnny, "What is it now?"

"Since you asked," replied Mister White, "An experimental cyborg tank got loose from Area 51.1 and merged with a mutant cheese roll that escaped from Susan and Mary's Lab. Now it's a fused creature that's threatening to turn Porkbelly into a Limburger hell."

"And you need our help to contain it?" asked Susan and Mary as one.

"If you don't mind."

"We could stay here and let the military take care of it," suggested Johnny.

"Johnny!" called Mister Black and Mister White as one.

"That's our line," said Susan and Mary as one.

"Hey," said Dee-Dee, "It's a good a reason as any to see Porkbelly now."

"_And I am weeeling to LEND my conSEEderABLE GEEEnius to ObviuousLY small DEEEfiiiculty_."

"Okay," said Johnny, "Then lets go."

~fin~


End file.
